Worlds collide
by Barbaredda92
Summary: Traduccion: Bella Swan sufre de desorden de personalidad múltiple y ha dejado que Edward Cullen, un aspirante a psiquiatra, haga un estudio sobre ella y sus personalidades. Escrito entre Bronzehairedgirl620 y Daddy’s Little Cannibal, oscuro y divertido.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumario:** Isabella Swan sufre de un desorden de personalidad múltiple y ha dejado que Edward Cullen, un aspirante a psiquiatra, haga un estudio sobre ella y sus personalidades múltiples. Colaboración entre Bronzehairedgirl620 y Daddy's Little Cannibal, oscuro y divertido. B/E.

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni la historia tampoco. Ha sido escrita por Daddy's little Cannibal y Bronzehairedgirl620. **Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

Espero que les guste 

**Los mundos colisionan**

Estacioné el auto afuera de la casa de Isabella. Mentiría al decir que estaba emocionado por hacer esta investigación con ella. No es que no me gustara Isabella, porque sí me gustaba. La encontraba extremadamente lista, inteligente, divertida, ingeniosa; tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera pedir en una mujer, pero desafortunadamente, sus "personalidades", que es como decidimos llamarlas, no eran tan encantadoras como ella.

"Por favor, que hoy no sea Victoria". Rogué en voz alta mientras salía del auto.

Victoria era una de las personalidades más… extremas de Isabella, quien se las había arreglado para crear una alteración que no fuese humana, aunque cada vez que victoria aparecía Bella siguiera siendo igual de humana. La primera vez que conocí a Isabella y a su familia, Victoria había decidido visitarnos. El recuerdo aún estaba claro en mi mente.

Yo había tocado el timbre de la casa, emocionado porque sería el primer día en el que me encontraría con la persona a la que pasaría estudiando por el resto del año. Había oído rumores y leído artículos sobre el desorden de personalidad múltiple (TID), pero la verdad es que nunca había sido testigo de un caso en primera mano. Era tan ignorante como para creer que era algo parecido a alguien que le encanta disfrazarse con un poquito de exceso.

El padre de Isabella, Charlie Swan, abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Me presentó a la madre de Isabella, Renee Swan, y a la amiga más cercana a ella, Alice Brandon. Me guiaron a la habitación de TV, donde Renee me dio galletas añejas y leche aguada. Le pregunté dónde estaba Isabella, emocionado por conocer finalmente a mi primera paciente.

La familia se silenció. A Alice se le escapó una risita estrangulada entre sus pequeñas manitas. Miré alrededor de la habitación con desconcierto. "¿Dónde está Isabella?"

Renee abrió la boca y luego la cerró. "Isabella no se encuentra aquí hoy". Dijo lentamente, dándole miradas a su esposo.

"Pero me dijeron que Isabella estaría aquí. Ustedes deberían saber que…"

"Bella esta aquí" Me interrumpió Alice. "O sea, su cuerpo está aquí, pero Bella decidió que necesitaba irse de vacaciones, así que Victoria tomó su cuerpo".

"No entiendo". Miré desde los ojos de la pequeña chica hacia los de los padres de Isabella. Negué con mi cabeza para demostrar que nada de lo que Alice decía tenía sentido para mí.

Charlie suspiró. "La traeré para ti." Se empujó fuera de su silla y subió las escaleras. Renee le siguió, murmurando algo sobre la posibilidad de que necesitara ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no se trataba de alguien a quien simplemente le encantara disfrazarse con excesos, y de que probablemente me encontraba frente a una posible situación peligrosa. Traté de convencerme a mi mismo que mi profesor jamás permitiría que hiciera algo con lo que pudiera herirme, pero las dudas estaban comenzando a poder con mi lógica.

"Hola Victoria" Dijo Alice hacia las escaleras.

Mi rostro se giró hacia aquella dirección. Me fue imposible contener el grito apagado que se había formado en mi pecho. Isabella, o Victoria, era increíblemente hermosa. Tenía pelo castaño que se ondulaba en sus puntas, su piel era increíblemente pálida, y cada vez que daba un paso hacia el sol que entraba por una ventana abierta, la luz se reflejaría en la brillantina en la que estaba bañada.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano. Estaba tomándose su tiempo al bajar las escaleras, y su espalda se arqueó cuando me vio a Alice y a mí. Su rostro se cubría con una mueca de rigidez. Cuando finalmente llegó al último peldaño, su pie se enredó en su largo vestido y se calló de frente. Me precipité a ayudarla, ya que los modales que mi madre y mi padre me inculcaron salieron a relucir.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté mientras trataba que se levantara.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me vieron, pero en vez de sonrojarse o actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido –lo que una persona normal haría-, sus labios se curvaron y dejó salir de entre ellos un fuerte siseo. Un siseo de verdad. Un siseo que podría ser comparado al de un gato o al de cualquier otro animal que sisee.

Se puso de pie de un salto, murmuró algo en latín y se apresuró hacia el otro lado de la casa, con sus manos sosteniendo su larga falda.

Miré a Alice, en busca de su apoyo.

"Cree que es una vampira". Me dijo como si estuviera diciéndome que el cielo es azul.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. "No va a intentar comerme, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté. La imagen de una criatura tan preciosa tirándoseme encima con sus manos como garras y sus dientes rumiando se volvió clara en mi mente.

Alice soltó algunas risitas. "No, es vegetariana. Sólo come animales."

El sonido de un perro llorando de dolor se oyó desde la cocina, haciéndome saltar. El rostro de Alice se desanimó y salió del sillón.

"¡No te comas a rufus, Victoria!" Gritó mientras corría en dirección del perro que lloraba.

Costó un montón para que los padres de Isabella y mi profesor guía lograran convencerme para volver a ese lugar.

Al poco tiempo comencé a visitarla dos veces por semana, por un periodo de tres meses. No me llevó mucho tiempo para conocer y con el tiempo ser amigo de la mayoría de sus personalidades –no todos, porque es difícil ser amigo de una vampira-. Tenía cinco de ellas, cada una completamente diferente a la otra. Estaba la vampira, la loca por la limpieza, la extranjera, la adolescente rebelde (Que creo que acaba de cumplir 16), el ciclista cuarentón (Me intimida), y por supuesto: la verdadera Isabella Swan.

Pude conocer a la verdadera Isabella una vez. Fue después de que le dije a B, la personalidad de Isabella que era una adolescente rebelde (y no es por ser fanfarrón, pero creo que le gusto), que me quedaría a vivir con ellos por algunos meses.

Fue bueno llegar a conocer a la verdadera Isabella, por lo menos una vez. Era callada, a diferencia de sus personalidades, se miraba mucho las manos, y cuando sonreía, era como si toda a habitación se iluminara. No podía imaginarme que alguien como ella quisiera esconderse bajo una máscara. Se lo dije muchas veces mientras nos encontrábamos en nuestras sesiones. Y de verdad esperé que todo lo que le dije se lo haya tomado de corazón.

"Por favor, que tampoco sea dale". Hice mi ruego final antes de golpear la puerta del que sería mi nuevo hogar por los próximos tres meses.

"Ah, Edward, adelante", Dijo Charlie, tratando de sonar cordial, pero pude oír la renuencia en su voz mientras caminé por la puerta.

"Hola, Sr. Swan", Le contesté, tratando de escuchar algún tipo de indicación sobre con quién me encontraría hoy.

"Bella no está aquí", Me dijo yendo directamente al grano, y respondiendo mi pregunta silenciosa. "Pero necesito hablar algunas palabritas contigo antes de que la veas".

No pude evitar de darme cuenta de la manera en la que él evitaba a quienquiera que Isabella era en este momento. Era como si le avergonzara. "Por supuesto", le contesté quitándome la chaqueta.

Charlie me condujo hacia el pequeño sofá, con una postura rígida mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el suelo. Le esperé en silencio, sin estar seguro sobre lo que me quería decir.

"Necesito que ayudes a Bella", dijo con un tono más suave al anterior. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, y tiene que terminar. Ella está desechando su vida"

Mis cejas casi se toparon cuando fruncí el ceño. "Creo que no le entiendo… lo hace sonar como si…"

No estaba seguro sobre lo que estaba apunto de acusarlo, si es que había algo por que hacerlo.

"Bella siempre ha sido… imaginativa. Siempre jugando a disfrazarse, siempre tratando de crear sus propios mundos. Pero esto ha durado demasiado tiempo. Puede que sea la culpa mía y de Reneé, por haber permitido que siguiera entre aquellos sueños, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado".

Le quedé mirando fijamente. "Lo que usted está intentando decir es que no cree que sea un problema de personalidad múltiple en realidad". Resumí, reprimiendo una mueca cuando le vi asentirme.

"Sí".

Suspiré, estirando mis piernas hacia delante. "Sr. Swan, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que su hija esté de vuelta", le dije. No quería hacer nada para molestarle. "¿Puedo verla?".

Charlie asintió con amargura, saludándome de mano. "Buena suerte".

Odiaba la manera en como lo hizo sonar, como queriendo decir que me estaba encaminando a mi sentencia de muerte, pero le ignoré, llevando mis bolsos a la cocina. Pude ver a Alice desde donde me encontraba, pero quienquiera que había tomado el cuerpo de Bella no se encontraba a la vista.

"Hola Edward", dijo Alice, notándome en la puerta. "¿Te gustaría comer algo?"

Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome la lengua para no preguntar nada. "No, gracias".

"Oh, maldita sea". Escuché cómo una voz gruñía detrás de mí. Volteé para encontrarme con la presencia física de Bella, aunque había un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Estrechó sus ojos y me miró fijamente a través de sus lentes, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quites los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa?" Me dijo, alzando la voz y apuntando hacia mis zapatillas.

Miré hacia abajo, esperando no haber pisado nada, para no molestarla aún más. Conocía a esta Bella. –Emily, así era como le gustaba que le llamaran. Si veía cualquier objeto fuera de su lugar, o una manchita de suciedad en un radio de 10 millas, se transformaba en una bala limpiando y fregando como si no hubiese un mañana.

"Hola Emily". Le dije, completamente agradecido de haberme memorizado cada uno de los nombres de sus personalidades. No estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar si algún día les confundía.

Asintió cortantemente en respuesta. "Zapatos. Fuera. Ahora."

Inspiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme. "Lo siento", me disculpé, queriendo quedar en el lado de sus aliados, mientras me quitaba las zapatillas. Me devolví hacia la puerta, dejándolas en la alfombra de bienvenida.

"Oh, Edward, estás aquí". Reneé sonrió radiantemente mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un cubo lleno de útiles de limpieza.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Hola, Sra. Swan. ¿Comenzando con el aseo de primavera por adelantado este año?" Hice un movimiento con la cabeza hacia el cubo de limpieza en sus manos.

Reneé suspiró. "Emily ha vuelto, como estoy segura de que ya te has dado cuenta". Hizo un gesto hacia los zapatos que yo estaba dejando por la puerta principal. "¿Quieres que te muestre dónde te quedarás?"

Asentí. "Por favor".

Me guió escaleras arriba, la madera crujía bajo nuestro paso mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

"Esta es la habitación de Alice" Dijo, apuntando hacia una puerta cerrada. "Al otro lado del pasillo la de Bella, y al lado de esa habitación esta el baño. Lo tendrás para ti solo, porque Alice y Bella comparten el otro".

"¿Alice vive aquí?" pregunté. Reneé asintió sombríamente, y siguió caminando.

"Decidió quedarse con bella mientras haces tu... investigación".

Asentí, siguiéndola al final del pasillo. Una ventana estaba abierta, y dejaba que algo de aire fresco entrara. Reneé se volteó hacia la habitación de la derecha, abriendo la puerta.

"Tú te quedarás aquí" Dijo. "Las toallas frescas están en el closet, siéntete como en casa, y pide lo que necesites".

Se disculpó y salió de la habitación después de haberme explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dejé mis bolsos en la cama, pellizcándome el tabique de la nariz.

Esto iba a ser difícil, aunque lo supe desde el comienzo. Era mi primer caso y quería que saliera bien, pero también era despertarse y no saber con quién me tendría que sentar en la mesa del desayuno. También se encontraba la verdadera Bella, a la que más quería conocer, pero raramente nos visitaba.

A la que encontraba más fácil para llevarme bien es Maire, la personalidad francesa de Bella. Aún no había logrado descifrar si hablaba el lenguaje con fluidez, si es que lo hablaba, pero su acento era pronunciado. Le conocí un día en el que salí a caminar al patio. Estaba sentada en una silla, usando una boina, bebiendo un tazón de un fuerte expresso, y tarareando al mismo tiempo de un cd francés mientras mordisqueaba una crepe.

Saqué los contenidos de todos mis bolsos y los dejé sobre la cama, mirándolos mientras caían al piso y rodaban bajo la cama.

"Genial", dije mientras oí a alguien, probablemente Emily, subiendo las escaleras, murmurándose a si misma. Hice todo lo posible para levantar todo lo que se me había caído, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

"Más te vale sacar esa ropa del suelo antes de que yo lo haga por ti," advirtió Emily mientras traspasaba la puerta, mirándome. Gemí, cayendo de espaldas al mismo tiempo que escuché que alguien encendía la aspiradora en alguna parte al final del pasillo.

Iban a ser unos largos tres meses.

**Que les pareció!? Review plis plis!  es mi primera vez traduciendo! Adoro las historias de Daddy's Little cannibal… Y encontré esta, que sólo lleva 6 capítulos, y no me pude aguantar! Espero ponerme al día pronto, e ir traduciendo a medida que se vaya actualizando en inglés, para que todas llevemos la emoción al mismo tiempo. Besitos! Y gracias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Muchiiisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegraron demasiado! Creanme, leí cada uno de ellos y siempre se me puso una sonrisita de estupida en la cara xD. GRacias por las alertas y toda la recepción que la historia ha tenido. Creo que todas coincidimos! las historias de Daddy's little cannibal son buenisimas! Y esta no sera la excepción. Espero que les guste, lo que es a mi, me encanta traducirla :P**

**Ah! una preguntita que recibi sobre la edad de los personajes?.. la verdad es que no las sé, pero intentaré preguntar. Creo que se puede deducir un poco... Edward está apunto de salir de la universidad, y Bella tiene una edad similar, o un poco más joven. Pero preguntare para estar segura :)**

**Disclaimer:** Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia, que ha sido escrita por Daddy's little cannibal y bronzehairedgirl620. Solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Este cuadrito puede ayudarlas para cuando se pierdan un poquito entre tantas personalidades.

**Personalidades de bella:**

**Dale: Motociclista de 40 años.**

**B: Adolescente rebelde de 14 años.**

**Marie: Chica francesa.**

**Emily: La obsecionada con la limpieza.**

**Victoria: La vampira.**

**OK OK... aca va la continuacion :)**

**Capítulo II**

Bajé a la cocina, tanteando en la pared hasta que logré presionar el interruptor de luz. Era demasiado temprano como para levantarse, pero quise asegurarme de estar completamente despierta antes de que _él_ llegara.

No le quería aquí. Pensaban que estaba loca, y que traer a un estúpido psiquiatra lo curaría todo; que él podría resolver todos mis problemas, y que todo estaría bien una vez que los tres meses terminaran.

La vida no es así. Pero desafortunadamente, no podía simplemente decirles lo que de verdad pensaba sobre toda esta situación. No me escucharían, a excepción de Alice. Ella es la única que me ha apoyado en todo este tiempo, y no podría estar más agradecida por su ayuda. No se cómo hubiese sido capaz de pasar por todo esto sin ella.

Nunca permitía que estas ideas se me escaparan, a excepción de cuando eran pensamientos o cuando nadie estaba a mi lado. No me sentía cómoda con mostrarlo a la gente, y ellos lo sabían. Ni siquiera me preguntarían, aunque en todo caso, no es como si fueran a creer que tenía a más de una persona dentro de mí. Todos pensaban que era una broma. Que todo era una actuación, y que siempre he tenido una imaginación muy activa.

El agua en la cocina hirvió, el pitido silbó antes de que pudiera apagarla, y derramé el vaporoso líquido en un tazón que había sacado desde uno de los gabinetes. Emily había limpiado ayer, así que supe que todo estaría en el lugar correcto. La bolsita de té topó el fondo del tazón y miré cómo las hojas se disolvían, cómo el color del agua cambiaba con el paso de los minutos.

Este era el momento que más adoraba. Cuando todo estaba quieto, sin que el sol se levantara, al igual que todos los demás en la casa. Me sentía constantemente observada, como si estuviese siendo monitoreada para algún experimento de ciencias. No me daban ni un segundo para mí misma, aunque les gustaba pensar que eran buenos dándome espacio. Siempre había algún ojo sobre mí, alguien que supiera mi ubicación o qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Le eché una hojeada al cuaderno que había traído desde arriba y lo abrí en una página en blanco, destapando un lápiz. No estaba segura de estar de humor para escribir, pero no importaba. El sentimiento de ser capaz, sin límites y sin nadie diciéndome qué decir era estimulante. Mi único escape, por lo menos en lo referido a mí misma.

Un fuerte golpe en el segundo piso hizo que me congelara en el lugar, con el tazón a medio camino a mis labios. Mis oídos se alertaron mientras pausé, intentado oír algún indicio de que alguien se hubiese levantado. Tal vez Renee había caído de su cama otra vez, o que como siempre, Charlie había golpeado el reloj alarma que usaba para despertarse al ir a trabajar. No lo sabía, pero recé para que no fuera _él._

"¿Bella?" Alice me llamó al entrar a la habitación ligeramente iluminada. Miré hacia la puerta, nunca había sentido tanto alivio al verla.

"Aquí", dije, aunque sabía que me podía ver desde donde estaba.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?", Me preguntó suavemente mientras entraba a la cocina.

Me mordí el labio. "Simplemente quería algo de tiempo para mí, eso es todo." Dejé el tazón en la mesa y mire a la página en blanco delante de mí. Suspiré mentalmente. Había tanto que escribir.

Alice suspiró, pasando una mano por entre sus cabellos. "¿Cómo estás tomándote todo esto?"

Supe inmediatamente a lo que se refería. "Odio esta situación", refunfuñé. Aferré el tazón y bebí el primer sorbo que tanto había esperado. "Quiero que él se vaya".

"Sabes que eso no sucederá", dijo suavemente, y pude darme cuenta que pensó que estaba caminando por hielos frágiles. Alice no era tan prudente como los demás, pero ella sabía tan bien como cualquiera de ellos que una palabra podría ser la mágica para que Bella desapareciera. También sabía mejor que nadie que, eventualmente, yo volvería otra vez.

"Pero…" hice una pausa. "No lo sé"

"Bella, sé que esto no te gusta. Y tampoco estoy muy emocionada con tener a un tipo extraño observándonos y viviendo en la casa, pero vamos a tener que lidiar con esto." Se sentó a mi lado en la mesa, con su pequeña mano envolviéndose a la mía.

Me incliné hacia su lado, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Sólo quiero que lo entiendan."

"Te entenderán" Susurró, acariciando mis cabellos con la mano que no estaba utilizando para sostenerme. "Lo prometo."

"Deberías volverte a dormir", le dije mientras levantaba mi rostro de su hombro "Es demasiado temprano. Andarás toda gruñona si no duermes un poquito más"

Estrechó sus ojos hacia mí de manera acusadora. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió. "Tienes razón." Suspiró finalmente, levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Miré mientras subía las escaleras, dándome un último vistazo en la mitad de su camino. Bajé la vista hacia mi cuaderno. No podía entender por qué los otros no podían entender, o por qué ni siquiera lo intentaban.

Edward -creo que ese era su nombre-, era un extraño. Ni siquiera estoy segura de saber por qué se sentía tan cómodo al venir aquí, viviendo con una familia que ni conoce. No había oído mucho sobre él, pero sabía que era un psiquiatra y que esta era su primera "investigación" –así era como les gustaba llamarle, haciendo que sonara como si yo fuera un experimento nacional de ciencias-. Él era joven, por lo que se podía asumir que sólo era ingenuo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me senté en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo pequeños sorbitos de té hasta que se enfrió como piedra, y escribiendo en el cuaderno cualquier idea que se asomaba en la cabeza, hasta que oí una risita fantasmagórica que rompió el silencio que tanto había disfrutado.

"En serio que eres un vampiro ¿Verdad?"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que me volteé automáticamente, haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos para distinguir la figura que se encontraba oculta en la puerta.

"¿Perdón?" Contesté, intentando que mi voz sonara lo más monótona y neutral posible. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando, mis manos sudaron cuando dio un paso más cerca, y cerré mis ojos, tratando que todo desapareciera. Tal vez si lo deseaba con muchas fuerzas, él se iría.

"Estás despierta a horas extrañas en la noche. ¿Que no es esa una cualidad de los vampiros?

Tensé mi mandíbula, negándome a decirle algo. No le debía ninguna explicación. La manera en la que me miraba me hacía sentir incómoda. Vulnerable. Como si estuviese a su disposición, y eso no me gustaba.

Lo miré, y aunque el lugar aún estaba oscuro pude distinguir la manera en la que lucía. No me recordaba a un doctor, pero tal vez era porque parecía no tener muchos años más que yo. Usaba un par de shorts para correr, y sostenía lo que parecía ser un Ipod, pero no le iba a preguntar. No me importaba _tanto_.

Quise preguntarle dónde iba, pero de nuevo, mantuve mi boca cerrada. Me volteé para no mirarle, mi postura se volvió agarrotada y rígida. No podía hacer esto. No cuando no había nadie cerca, y en la oscuridad. No ahora.

_No te importa_, me dije de nuevo. _Déjalo ser._

Se mantuvo parado en la puerta, y nos miramos como si fuésemos parte de dos malditos bandos mexicanos contrarios; Esperando a que el otro se rindiera. Yo quería que se fuera, y parecía que ni ignorarle ni mirar hacia abajo estaba ayudándome.

"Bueno, iré a correr. Volveré pronto."

Le asentí cortantemente para demostrarle que le había oído, pero no relajé mi cuerpo hasta que escuché el clic de la puerta cuando se cerró. Casi me hizo reír la manera en la que me tuvo que explicar exactamente dónde iba, con lujo de detalles. Recordé lo que me dijeron en Educación de conducción: cuando un policía te hace aparcar, se supone que debes decirle cada una de las cosas que vas a hacer. _"Estoy sacando mi licencia de mi billetera, que está en mi bolsillo posterior"_, _o "mi registro está en la guantera, permítame sacarla"._

Aparentemente, todo eso es para no engañar al oficial y no hacerle creer que estás buscando un arma. Aquí era casi la misma situación; así que no me asustaría. Tanto.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, resistiendo al impulso de golpearme la cabeza contra el borde, antes de levantarme y decidir hacer algo útil. Saqué cuantos huevos pensé que necesitaría, calentando un sartén y vertiendo toda la mezcla en él. Había hecho más huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas de las que utilizaría en realidad cuando Reneé trepó escaleras abajo.

"Buenos días," cantó. Le miré mientras se detuvo, observándome por un segundo. "¿Dulzura?" me preguntó, sin estar segura si era uno de los otros el que estaba visitando. (¿Se puede considerar que visitan, siendo que viven en mí?).

"Hola," murmuré, acercando un plato de comida hacia ella. "Hice desayuno".

"Gracias", dijo con simpleza al sentarse. Charlie y Alice pronto se unieron a nosotras, y comimos conversando sobre temas sin sentido. Casi lo estaba disfrutando, pensando que sería una buena mañana, hasta que oí que la puerta se volvía a abrir. Sus pasos eran fuertes, y retumbaron mi mente mientras se acercaba y llegaba a la mesa.

"Buenos días, Bella"

Me congelé, aferrando con tanta fuerza al tenedor en mis manos que pensé que el metal se doblaría. Se encontraba demasiado cerca. Estaba detrás de mí. Demasiado cerca. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

"Terminé." Me alejé de la mesa y tomé el plato. No quise ser ruda con Emily, ya que se había tomado demasiado tiempo limpiando la casa.

Avancé hacia el lavabo, pero Edward estaba demasiado cerca. Corrí al pasar cerca de él. Mi plato cayó al suelo y mis ojos se agrandaron. Me sentí enferma, mi respiración se comenzó a agitar, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y todo quedó en blanco.

* * *

"¡Hay, dios mío!!" gemí. Edward estaba delante de mí. Edward estaba aquí. Ni siquiera sabía que sería hoy. ¿Por qué nadie me aviso que sería hoy? Miré hacia abajo, para ver lo que estaba vistiendo. Rosado. Estaba vestida de Rosado, delante de Edward. Mierda.

Me di vuelta y corrí hacia las escaleras. Edward estaba aquí, Edward Cullen estaba aquí, y yo estaba vistiendo de rosado. ¿¡Que acaso nadie se da cuenta de lo vergonzoso que eso es!? ¡Rosado! Y yo no soy del tipo de chica que usa rosado, sino que estrictamente negro. Tuve suerte de no hacer un incendio.

Mientras corría no me molesté en mirar hacia atrás. Tenía demasiada vergüenza. Es como que te pillen mientras te estás masturbando, sólo que peor, porque estaba vistiendo de _rosado_.

La habitación de Bella no estaba como yo la había dejado. Estaba limpia Y no me gustaba que estuviese limpia. Tiré toda la ropa de cama fuera de ella, y volteé el canasto de la ropa sucia sobre el piso. Pateé la ropa, con mis ojos inspeccionando por entre todos los colores brillantes.

Agarré una falda cuadrillé roja y la acerqué a mi nariz. No olía _tan_ mal, y probablemente el olor desaparecería si le rociara perfume o desodorante ambiental. La tiré a la cama y caminé hacia el closet.

Emily había organizado todas las remeras, para que fueran desde la más clara a la más oscura. Pasé por entre los colores oscuros y no pude encontrar nada que me llamara la atención. Cierto, Bella tenía un par de remeras lindas, pero no eran cosas que _yo_ usaría. Necesitaban más negro y menos amarillo y azul.

Salté por la cama, tomando la falda en mis manos, y crucé el hall hacia la habitación de Alice. Aunque ella era una talla más pequeña que Bella, era probable que tuviese algunas remeras que yo pudiese usar. Bella aún era joven. No tenía rollitos ni nada que fuera ofensivo a los ojos de los demás.

"Hola, B" Me saludó Alice cuando entré a su habitación. Estaba parada enfrente a su cama con su espalda hacia mí.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?" Le pregunté. Estaba segura de que la había visto abajo, junto a Edward.

"Subí las escaleras", dijo después de voltearse hacia mí. Sus cejas casi se topaban mientras me fruncía el ceño. Lo hizo sonar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque, en su defensa, así era. "Toma, pensé que te gustaría pedirme prestado esto." Me pasó una polera negra. "Dale la tomó la última vez que fue arrestado por comenzar una pelea en un bar. Estoy casi segura de que aún tiene manchas de sangre."

Le sonreí. Alice siempre sabía cómo cuidarme. Estiré la remera, para poder mirarla mejor. Tenía un rasgón en el cuello y había manchitas de sangre que cubrían el símbolo de Harley Davidson. Era maravillosa.

Me quité la polera que Bella había usado y la reemplacé con la que Alice me había dado. Me quité los pantalones de pijama de Bella y me puse la falda (chequeando antes si se había depilado las piernas, lo cual había hecho). Me miré en el espejo que Alice tenía en su tocador. Mi ropa era presentable, pero mi pelo lucía como si me hubiese arrastrado fuera de la cama, y no estaba usando nada de maquillaje.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de sombra de ojos?" Pregunté abriendo el cajón que generalmente guardaba el bolso de maquillaje. Alice era famosa por ser la que tenía todo el maquillaje bueno. Bella solía tener buen maquillaje también, pero Emily lo botó porque yo había vertido _accidentalmente_ mi esmalte de uñas en su falda favorita. Okay, no voy a mentir, no fue un accidente.

Alice negó con su cabeza. "No, se la presté a Marie"

Rodeé mis ojos mientras sacaba los contenidos de su bolso de maquillaje en el tocador. Odio, odio, _odio _compartirlo todo con las personalidades de Bella. Era como tener un hermano o hermana, excepto a que nunca puedes decirles que se detengan, porque jamás tendrás la oportunidad de conocerles.

"Lo siento." Alice se disculpó con un rostro decaído. "Puedo pedirle que lo devuelva la próxima vez que vuelva".

"No, está bien." Mentí. "Sólo trazaré mis párpados con el delineador." Tomé el delineador negro que encontré en su bolso.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Me preguntó Alice al salir de su cama.

Asentí cuando le pasé el lápiz y me senté donde ella había estado. Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia el techo mientras ella trazaba el lápiz alrededor de la parte inferior de mi párpado.

"¿Por qué no está Bella aquí?" Me preguntó Alice parada en frente mío, demasiado bajita para ser verdad. Era una pregunta común, así que no la tomé como un ataque.

Peleé contra la necesidad de girar mis ojos. "Creo que Edward le asustó." Admití. "Pero estoy contenta de que él este aquí," agregué rápidamente. Tuve miedo de lo que le diría a Renee y a Charlie, y que por eso echaran a Edward de la casa.

Alice soltó algunas risitas. "Sólo porque te gusta." Cambió a mi otro ojo.

Me mordí el labio. "¿Crees que yo también le guste?" le pregunté, esperanzada. "Le dije que tengo dieciséis, para que no se sienta tan raro al salir con una chica de catorce, pero no creo que haya resultado."

"¿Le dijiste que tienes dieciséis?" Alice quitó el lápiz de mis ojos. La miré. Estaba observándome con una expresión de desaprobación. Me recordó a esa vez que Renee me pilló viendo una de las películas porno de Dale.

"Sí… pero en mi defensa, ¡Parezco demasiado vieja para tener mi edad!" Estaba esperando que ella captara mi broma, pero su rostro aún se encontraba quieto y sus cejas sostenían un ceño fruncido. Suspiré. "Le diré que en verdad no tengo dieciséis." No se lo contaría a Edward, pero igual le dije que sí a Alice, sólo para evitarme otro de sus aburridos discursos.

Me salí de la cama y doblé de la falda para que quedara sobre mis rodillas. Era demasiado larga, así que la amarré en la espalda. Me miré en el espejo. Todo estaba perfecto, a excepción del pelo, que aún lucía como si recién me hubiese caído de la cama.

Tomé una cinta para tomarme el pelo (Alice tiene muchas-aunque no las usa porque su cabello es demasiado corto- en la colita de su alarma de Garfield) y me lo peiné en una cola alta. Me di vuelta para que Alice me pudiera ver.

"¿Te gusta? Le pregunté, esperando su aprobación.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que avanzó hacia mí. "Me gusta". Sus dedos se aferraron al dobladillo de la falda, tirándola hacia abajo para que cubriera mis piernas. "Y ahora me encanta" Agregó sonriendo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "Gracias Alice", murmuré mientras salía de su habitación. Y cuando estuve segura de que ya no me estaba mirando, enrollé la falda otra vez, para que así quedara sobre mis rodillas.

Corrí escaleras abajo, todos mis pensamientos eran sobre Edward y sobre si aún estaría en la cocina. La gente en general no se toma tanto tiempo para terminar de comer, así que esperé a que masticara muy lentamente.

"Hola Edward", le saludé cuando llegué al último escalón. Se encontraba inclinado hacia un cuaderno, con un pedazo de tocino en su boca.

No levantó la vista. "Hola, B" Dijo, escribiendo algo.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" le pregunté sorprendida.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Generalmente, ninguna de las otras personalidades hace un esfuerzo para saludarme".

"Odio cuando me llamas _personalidad_." Sentí como me hundí con sus palabras. "Me haces sentir como si fuera producto de la imaginación de alguien." Caminé y me senté a su lado. Toda la emoción que sentí al saber que Edward estaba aquí comenzó a desvanecerse. "¿En qué estás trabajando?" Le pregunté al mismo tiempo que intentaba leer lo que había escrito, pero su brazo cubrió las palabras.

"Sólo estaba tomando algunas notas" Aún no me miraba a los ojos.

"¿Notas sobre qué?" le presioné. Tenía el deseo secreto de que con esta conversación me confesara su amor eterno hacia mí.

"¿Dónde está Isabella?" Me preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta anterior.

Gemí y rodeé mis ojos. "No está aquí" Le contesté con la voz más monótona que pude lograr.

"Sí, me di cuenta, pero ¿Por qué se fue?". Levantó la vista. Sus preciosos ojos verdes comenzaron a derretirme, y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se volvía a hundir, pero esta vez no era por enojo hacia él. Fue porque estaba enamorada.

"Porque se asustó" Le contesté.

Edward frunció el ceño. "¿Yo hice que se asustara? Su voz contenía un tono culpable, lo que me hizo sentir triste. Todos se preocupaban de Isabella, Isabella e Isabella. Pero… ¿Y qué pasa con B? ¿Qué acaso no se preocupan por mí?

"¿Te gusta mi ropa?" Le pregunté al levantarme del asiento, parándome para que pudiera verme mejor. "Aún tiene manchas de sangre de esa vez en la que Dale se puso a pelear en un bar".

"¿Qué acaso Dale se metió en otra pelea?" Preguntó Edward.

"No lo sé, yo no estaba ahí".

"No", dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Pude ver su pequeña figura de reojo. "No peleó otra vez, esa polera es de la primera vez; de cuando tuviste que pasar tres horas en la comisaría para convencer a la policía que Bella no era una lesbiana, sino que una víctima de las personalidades múltiples."

"Yo no diría que ella es una _víctima_". Le rezongué, ofendida por sus palabras. "¿Estuviste en la pelea del bar?" Le pregunté a Edward. "¿Cómo fue? ¿Dale le pateó el culo a alguien?"

"No uses la palabra _culo_, di trasero" Me corrigió Alice.

"Suenas como Renee" Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Te apuesto a que no le dices a ninguna de las otras personalidades que no digan la palabra culo"

"ninguna de las otras personalidades dicen groserías, excepto Dale, pero él es mayor que tú"

Rodeé mis ojos mientras me dirigía al lado de Edward otra vez. No entendía por qué Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella. O sea, sí, ella es cool, pero no cuando me está diciendo qué hacer.

"No estuve en la pelea" Contestó Edward finalmente, mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo dejaba al lado de otro. "Tuve que sacar a Dale de la estación de policía y explicarle a los oficiales el por qué una chica de 55 kilos pudo causar tanto daño."

"¿¡Peso 55 kilos!?" grité golpeando mis puños contra la mesa para levantarme. "¿¡Cuándo diablos comencé a pesar 55 kilos!?"

"55 kilos es bajo peso para tu cuerpo." Alice trató de calmarme.

"¡¡Lo dices porque tú no pesas 55 kilos!!" Le grité. "¿¡Cómo va a estar bien que pese 55 kilos!?"

"B, también soy 4 pulgadas más baja que tú."

Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras. Pesaba 55 kilos y ellos sólo actuaban como si fuese algo normal. ¡Bajo peso mi culo! Apuesto a que es por todas las cervezas que Dale bebe. Apuesto que él es la razón por la cual hemos subido de peso.

"B, ¿Dónde vas?" Me preguntó Alice.

"¡Voy al baño, para poder vomitar!" Grité mientras subía las escaleras a trompicones. "Aún puedo saborear los huevos y tocino que Bella comió esta mañana"

* * *

Edward se sentó al frente mío, con su cuaderno en mano. "¿Qué tal estás hoy, B?" Me preguntó, con la punta de su lápiz apoyada en la hoja.

"Todavía peso 55 kilos." Me lamenté mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de la botella de agua que había comprado en el negocio de la esquina.

"La verdad es que 55 kilos es bajo peso para alguien de tu tamaño, B". Edward sonaba como si hubiese hablado con Alice. "Mencionaste que irías al baño para vomitar… ¿De verdad lo hiciste?" Su preocupación hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. Edward de verdad se preocupaba por mí.

"No," negué con la cabeza. "Alice me detuvo antes de que pudiera meter los dedos en la garganta."

"B ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de vomitar o de hacer ejercicios al extremo una vez que comes? Obviamente, no tienes sobrepeso; incluso, Alice y yo pensamos que en realidad estás bajo peso. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de desarrollar un desorden alimenticio?"

"No estoy tratando de desarrollar un desorden alimenticio." Subí mis piernas a la silla para poder sentarme sobre ellas. "Yo, no sé… estoy preocupada."

"¿Y de qué estás preocupada?" Me preguntó.

"Estoy preocupada de que Bella envejezca, porque obviamente, yo no estoy cambiando."

"Pero pensé que recién habías cumplido los 16…" Edward mordió la tapita de su lápiz. Sentí vergüenza por haberle mentido.

"Te mentí" Admití. "Todavía tengo 14 años."

"¿Por qué mentiste?"

Me encogí de hombros. No quería decirle la verdad, era vergonzoso estar enamorada de tu psiquiatra, sobretodo al estar atrapada en un cuerpo que no para de envejecer mientras tú estás estancada en los 14 años.

"Sabes, yo corro en las mañanas." Edward continuó cuando no le contesté. "Es súper saludable y puede ser entretenido. Si quieres, tal vez podríamos ir a correr juntos alguna vez…"

"¿En serio?" Me sonrojé. El pensamiento de correr en la mañana con Edward parecía una buena idea.

"Sí, no me importaría tener algo de compañía." Me sonrió.

Mordí mi labio inferior. "Gracias".

"No hay problema, B".

* * *

Me alejé algunos centímetros del espejo, ahogando la bolita de algodón con desmaquillante. Restregué mis ojos, intentando sacar toda la basura que B había aplicado, pero fallé miserablemente.

"¿Bella?"

Miré por el reflejo para ver a Alice. "¿Sí?"

"Permíteme." Dijo, ofreciéndome una mano. Le pasé el frasco y se paró enfrente de mí, quitando el maquillaje con gentileza.

"¿Qué tan mal estuvo?" Pregunté. Sus movimientos se aminoraron apenas oyó mi pregunta. Incluso después de todos estos años conmigo y con mis personalidades, Alice aún lo pasaba mal al contestarme esta pregunta con honestidad. Pero yo necesitaba saberlo.

"No tan mal, para nada," dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, para admirar su trabajo. "Aunque ya sabes como puede ser, de todas maneras."

"¿Le dijo algo a Edward?"

Apretó los labios. "Creo que tienen una cita para ir a correr."

Gemí, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos. "La próxima vez que la veas, dile que la cancele. No quiero a Edward Cullen cerca, y es justo lo que ella comienza a hacer."

"Le diré" prometió, dándome un cálido apretón en el brazo antes de tirar a bolita de algodón al basurero. "¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó.

Asentí. "Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada." Quité la cinta que sostenía mi cabello.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Bella." Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Le devolví el abrazo, agradecida por tener a alguien a quien sostener. "Duerme un poco y si puedes, come algo". Me dijo mientras se alejaba. "B hizo un montón de ejercicios y no comió nada, así que, ya sabes."

Asentí. B estaba obsesionada con mi peso. No tenía sobrepeso, en realidad, tenía bajo peso (No mucho), pero ella está convencida de que voy a volverme obesa por los hábitos de comida de Dale. Suspiré. Ya me estaba preguntando por qué mi estómago estaba crujiendo tanto.

"Gracias, Alice." Le sonreí. Le di otro pequeño abrazo antes de que saliera de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Recogí la polera que B había usado y la dejé en la ropa sucia, suspirando.

B tenía que aprender a dejar todo en orden. Emily va a enloquecer cuando vea todo esto.

* * *

**Sharan! Espero que les haya gustado! Recomendaciones, preguntas, tomatazos, y demas en review :) *hago ojitos* pliiis? review review review! :D**

**Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana :)**

**besoos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**holiwiii! **

**Primero que nada... PERDON. Sé que me demoré más de lo normal en actualizar... y se que las excusas valen shit; pero creo que la mía es buena... Mi querido y precioso bebé (laptop) ha muerto T_T De hecho, tenia el capitulo listo para el domingo... Pero perdi TODO lo que tenía. Aparte de estar depre por perder a mi bb y toda su info, perdi el fic.**

**Por fin ayer pude traducirlo todo de nuevo (estar en período de pruebas en el cole como que no ayuda mucho)**

**Nuevamente, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Me siento media bitchie no contestandolos... Mejor los contesto?... xD Bueh, pero sea lo que sea, me hacen feliz cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo cap; fue dificil de traducir T_T**

**Capítulo tres**

Tomé una cerveza desde el refrigerador. Tendría que agradecer a Renee, o Charlie, por haber traído provisiones. La verdad es que estaba impresionado de que B, o quien mierda sea que quería llamarse ahora, no haya intentado beberla mientras yo no estaba.

"Hola Dale." Alice me sonrió cuando entró a la cocina.

"¿Un sorbito?" Le pregunté levantando la cabeza y luego volviendo a bajarla. Jugueteé con la tapita antes de abrirla. "¿Todavía está Edward aquí?" pregunté antes de voltear la lata y dejar que el agua orinada bajara por mi garganta hasta mis tripas.

"Llegó hace unos días atrás." Alice contestó mientras se inclinaba en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa de cocina.

"Genial." Asentí, aplastando la lata en mis manos. La habría aplastado contra mi cabeza, como un hombre de verdad, pero por el hecho de vivir en el cuerpo de una chica tenía que trabajar sólo con lo que tenía.

Agarré otra cerveza del refrigerador antes de caminar hacia la mesa. Tomé una de las sillas y la volteé, para que así me estuviera inclinando en contra el respaldo mientras me sentara. Había un plato lleno con tocino y un recipiente lleno con huevos revueltos en frente de mí. Agarré un pedazo de tocino y lo mordí.

"Veo que Bella hizo desayuno." Tomé un puñado de los huevos y los eché a mi boca.

"¿Podrías comer con un tenedor?" Me dijo Alice con acritud. "Eso es para todos, no sólo para ti"

Le hice una cara antes de tirar lo que no había aterrizado en mi boca de vuelta al recipiente. De todas maneras, los huevos no me gustaban mucho. Toqueteé mi cerveza antes de abrirla. Alice era una chica buena onda, un poco mandona, pero lo que sea. Parece que a Bella le caía bien.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Bebí un gran trago de la cerveza.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente esté corriendo."

"Es tan marica." Me reí, golpeando la cerveza contra la mesa. "Déjame adivinar, estaba usando shorts para correr también, ¿verdad?"

Alice no dijo nada, pero apareció un sutil rubor en sus mejillas. Me reí más fuerte. Eso era malditamente divertido. El Sr. educación universitaria corría en las mañanas. Que dios bendiga a los malditos Estados Unidos.

La puerta se abrió.

Me salí de la mesa, ansioso por encontrar a Edward y a sus pantalones de correr. Esto era algo que tenía que ver. Caminé por la casa hasta que llegué a la entrada, y me incliné en contra de la pared, sonriendo malignamente.

El chico marica estaba alongando en frente de la puerta principal.

"¿No se supone que tienes que alongar antes de correr?" Pregunté mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre el pecho.

Alzó la vista hacia a mí. Sus ojos se achicaron, antes de que se abrieran salvajemente y su mandíbula se aflojara. "¿Dale?" preguntó.

Asentí mientras agarraba los pechos de Bella y los juntaba. "No dejes que estas tetas te confundan, aún soy yo después de todo." Las dejé y me volví a inclinar hacia la pared. No me gustaba agarrar los pechos de Bella, me hacía sentir como si me estuviese molestando a mí mismo. Y no es un sentimiento muy bueno.

"¿Y qué onda con los shorts para correr?" Apunté hacia los shorts de color celeste que apenas cubrían a su paquete. "¿Decidiste dejar que tus bolas tomaran un poco de aire?"

Edward me ignoró mientras volvía a alongar. Miré hacia otro lado, temiendo que los demasiado cortos shorts revelaran algo. No quería ni en lo más remoto ser captado mirando el paquete de otro hombre.

"¿Alguna vez se te ha parado, mientras corres?" Le pregunté. "Ya sabes, porque la brisa se haya sentido un poquito _demasiado_ buena"

Edward paró de alongar. De reojo, pude verle observándome. Le miré, asegurándome de mantener mis ojos en su rostro, en ningún otro lugar, en especial no en los pequeños shorts que se encontraban en sus piernas.

"¿Por qué debes arruinar todo lo que disfruto en la vida?" Me preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Le seguí.

Caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua. Me senté al lado de Alice, y agarré mi cerveza. Le sonreí. No me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Todavía no consigues novio, Alice?" Pregunté, inclinándome hacia delante hasta que mi pecho golpeó el respaldo de la silla.

"Aún no." Se tomó la cabeza mientras buscaba una tostada y el tarro de mermelada de uva.

"¿Y qué hay sobre ti, Edward?" Me volteé en la silla para que pudiera mirarle. Aún se encontraba de pie enfrente del refrigerador con la botella de agua. "¿Aún no encuentras novio?"

"No desde que tú dejaste, Dale". Desenroscó la tapa de la botella de agua y la trajo a sus labios. Me costó un segundo para darme cuenta de que yo había sido el objetivo de la broma que acababa de hacer.

"¡Jódete!" Grité mientras me levantaba de un salto y me volvía hacia la mesa. Me incliné hacia delante para que mi rostro quedara enfrente del de Alice, quien estaba concentrada en esparcir la mermelada en su tostada con una cuchara. "¿Escuchaste lo que me acaba de decir?" Apunté con mi pulgar hacia atrás. "No es muy profesional, ¿O si? Ir por ahí, volviendo de los pacientes el maldito objetivo de sus bromas." Me volteé para mirar a Edward; estaba caminando hacia la mesa con la botella de agua medio vacía en su mano. "Yo sí puedo hacer eso."

"No estaba convirtiéndote en el objetivo de mis bromas, Dale." Dijo Edward mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice. Agarró algunos trozos de tocino y tomó la cuchara que estaba en el recipiente de los huevos. Alice le agarró el puño. Él le frunció el ceño. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Edward quitó su mano y en cambio de sacar huevos, sacó una tostada.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Preguntó Alice, dejando su tostada en un plato de papel.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me inclinaba en el asiento. "Probablemente vio al marica con sus shorts para correr y eso la asustó tanto que escapó." Tomé el tocino que estaba comiendo antes y me lo terminé.

"¿Y pasó algo mientras no estuve?" Bebí algo de cerveza. "¿Hizo B alguna fiesta alocada mientras Renee y Charlie no estaban? ¿Y qué hay de Victoria, trató de comer ardillas otra vez?"

Alice y Edward negaron con la cabeza. Torcí el cuello y me rasqué el hombro. Estaba jodidamente aburrido. Ellos eran jodidamente aburridos. Si Charlie no hubiese vendido mi motocicleta (Maldita B y su inhabilidad para quitar sus manos de toda mi mierda) estaría fuera de aquí.

"¿Qué tal los chicos?" Pregunté, terminándome la cerveza.

"Creo que aún están en prisión." Alice mordió su tostada otra vez. "Ya sabes, porque se involucraron en una pelea de bar el viernes pasado…" Se quedó mirándome. "Si yo fuera tú, le agradecería a Edward por aparecerse, si no fuese por él, aún estarías sentado en una celda…"

"No tengo problemas con eso." Sonreí mientras me imaginaba a un montón de prostitutas enojadas.

Alice rodeó los ojos. "Sabes que no eres el único que vive en el cuerpo de Bella." Me miró con asco. "No tienes permisión para volver ahí, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí," Suspiré. "Lo sé." Las personalidades de la gente deberían tener derechos. No es justo que yo, quien tiene 40 años, tenga que esperar que Bella, quien tiene 19 o algo así, cumpliera los 21 años. No estaba bien. Se debería hacer una ley sobre eso; donde no importe la edad del cuerpo en el que te hospedas, y si la personalidad fuera mayor de 21 años, tendría que tener el jodido derecho de beber.

"Charlie y Renee van a salir." Dijo Alice. "Es su aniversario. Ordenaremos Pizza".

"Pide una de carne. Me importa una mierda si alguna de sus personalidades es vegetariana. Quiero pizza de carne." Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia la habitación de TV. Me dejé caer en el sillón, desabroché mis pantalones, y encendí el televisor. Mi mano descasaba en el respaldo del sillón y mis pies estaban sobre la mesa de café enfrente de mí. En la televisión estaban dando un partido.

"Oye, Alice, ¿Puedes traerme otra cerveza?" Le grité. Sabía que había olvidado algo antes de caminar hasta aquí.

"¡NO!" Me gritó de vuelta. "Tienes pies, busca una tú mismo."

Rodeé los ojos. "Perra estúpida." Murmuré mientras me levantaba del sillón. Olvidé que me había desabrochado los pantalones, por lo que terminaron cayendo hasta mis pies. Miré hacia abajo, recién dándome cuenta de que estaba usando ropa interior rosada con corazones.

Fruncí el ceño. "En serio, Bella." Me agaché y volví a subir los pantalones a mi cintura. "Cómprate nueva ropa interior."

* * *

Tiré la botella de brandy en la mesa de café. El fuerte estruendo hizo que Alice y Edward me miraran. Les sonreí mientras alineaba tres vasos pequeños.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo encontré en la habitación de Charlie." Derramé el líquido oscuro en un vaso. "Como me terminé la cerveza, pensé que sería entretenido probar tragos cortos." Tomé uno y me dejé caer en el sillón. "¿Quieres?" le pregunté a Alice mientras le ofrecí el vaso.

"No." Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza. "No creo en los robos".

"Esto no es robar, es tomar algo prestado sin preguntar." Me lo tragué rápidamente. "¿Y tú, Edward?" Llené dos vasos más.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No bebo." Dejó su pedazo de pizza y escribió algo en el cuaderno que tenía en su regazo.

Bebí los dos tragos. "¿Qué estás escribiendo?" Pregunté a la defensiva. No me gustaba cuando el Sr. Título Universitario decidía escribir cosas.

Me miró. "Sólo estoy tomando algunas notas."

"¿Sobre qué?" Fruncí el ceño. "No estás escribiendo ninguna de esa mierda de psicoanálisis, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Sabes lo que significa Psicoanálisis?" Edward me miró, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Me puse de pie. "¿Que mierda estás diciendo? Que no conozco esa mierda sólo porque no fui a una jodida universidad de medicina, que soy un ignorante de 13 años. ¡Jódete!" Levanté el dedo del medio y se lo mostré. "No sabes ninguna mierda."

"¡Dale!" Gritó Alice, poniéndose enfrente de mí, con sus manos apoyándose en mi pecho. "Solo está haciendo su trabajo, relájate."

"¡NO!" Le grité. "Que se joda él y su jodido título universitario. Sólo porque sea un maldito psiquiatra no significa ni una mierda para mí. Si quisiera ser un jodido psiquiatra, lo sería. Pero no quiero. ¡Jódete!"

"¡Dale!" Alice me gritó otra vez. "Detente, esto no es sobre ti, es sobre Bella."

La ignoré.

Por supuesto que se trataba de mí. Él no estaba sacando jodidas notas sobre Bella; estaba escribiendo notas de mí y de mi puta vida. Empujé a Alice hacia un lado; cayó en el sillón, haciendo que los resortes rechinaran en protesta.

Edward se puso de pie con rapidez. "¡Dale!" Gritó. "¡Cálmate! Sólo estaba esribiendo algunas notas. Si quieres, puedes leerlas, están justo-"

"¡NO! ¡Ándate a la mierda! ¡No quiero leer tus jodidas notas!" Agarré la botella de brandy. Estaba listo para romperla y empezar a pelear con Edward. ¿¡Cómo mierda se atrevía a insultarme!?

Alice se levantó del sillón. Se puso enfrente a mí otra vez. Sus manos empujaron a mi pecho. "¡Dale! ¡Detente! Estás actuando como un maniático." Comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás.

Edward se levantó de su silla; sus manos se encontraban elevadas en alto. Dejó su cuaderno en la mesa de café. "Mira, hombre, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo."

"¡NO! ¡Jódete tú y tu maldito trabajo!" Si no estuviese agarrando el brandy, le habría levantado el dedo del medio otra vez.

"Dale, deja el brandy, por favor." Alice me rogó, con su mano acercándose a la botella. Pero la alejé de su agarre, y la llevé a mis labios, volteándola para que pudiera tragar. Quemaba como los mil demonios e hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero no me detuve hasta que bebí tanto que estaba casi seguro de que si bebía un poco más, me desmayaría.

Dejé la botella a la mesa y me limpié los labios. Estaba preparado para pelear. Estaba entumecido. Podría ser golpeado por un camión y no sentiría ni una mierda. Estaba más que listo para una pelea de puños con el Sr. Título universitario.

"Vamos, mariquita." Le hice un gesto con un dedo para que se acercara. "Estoy listo para ti". Me doblé de rodillas y levanté los hombros.

"No voy a pelear contigo, Dale." Edward continuó con sus manos en el aire.

"Vamos, marica." Le sonreí. "No seas marica. Sé que tienes unas jodidas bolas escondiéndose en tus malditos shorts de correr."

Alice me volvió a empujar. Así que de nuevo la tiré hacia el sillón. Mientras intentaba levantarse, corrí hacia Edward. Él se puso tras una silla.

"Dale, no voy a pelear contigo". Continuó levantando sus manos al caminar a través de la habitación. "Cálmate, estás borracho."

"¡Ándate a la mierda!" Le grité. "Te mostraré lo que es estar borracho."

"¡Charlie!" Gritó Alice.

Miré hacia la puerta, con mi corazón palpitando en mi cabeza. Charlie no era la gran cosa, pero cuando lo necesitaba, podía derrocar a un ángel del demonio. Estaba de pie en la puerta principal, con Renee. Vestía un traje, mientras Renee usaba un vestido negro. Nos miraban con impresión.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-" No pude oír qué más había dicho.

Alguien se me tiró encima. Me caí. Un alto gruñido de dolor escapó de mis labios mientras intentaba concentrarme en la persona sobre mí. Edward estaba sentado a horcadas de mi cintura mientras intentaba voltearme.

"¡Quítate de encima!" Le grité. "Tú, jodido gay bastardo, quítate de encima!" Me volteó. Su palma se incrustaba en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que su otra mano agarraba mi muñeca. Continué insultándolo con todas las palabras que se me vinieron a la cabeza.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Gritó Charlie. "¡Quítate de encima de mi hija!"

"¡Es Dale!" Le gritó Alice. "Dale está borracho e intentó atacar a Edward porque Edward estaba escribiendo algo que le molestó." No pude entender nada más de lo que estaba diciendo, porque su voz se confundía entre sus lágrimas.

"¡Está mintiendo, papi!" Grité a Charlie, esperando a que Bella llamara así a su padre, papi. "Soy Bella, Soy yo, Alice. Soy Bella." Intenté quitar mi muñeca de la mano de Edward. Él me soltó.

Volví a voltearme.

Edward no se quitó de encima. Continuó a horcadas de mis caderas. Sus manos descansaban a sus lados. Estaba respirando con dificultad y algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban al sudor de su frente.

"¿De verdad que eres Bella?" Preguntó, con sus ojos ensanchados.

Me mordí el labio. Mi mano se empuñó a mi lado. "Jódete." Le escupí en el mismo momento en el que balanceé mi puño al lado de su rostro. Me dolió más que la mierda. Agarré mi mano con dolor.

Me dolía demasiado como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor. Sólo supe que Charlie me había levantado de la tierra y me arrastraba escaleras arriba. Le grité a Edward, quien estaba siendo sostenido por Renee y Alice. El agarre de Charlie fue más fuerte en mis hombros mientras intenté quitármelo de encima para volver al primer piso y terminar con lo que había comenzado.

"¡Ándate a la mierda, Edward Cullen, Jódete!" Grité antes de que Charlie me encerrara en la habitación de Bella.

* * *

Tenía un dolor de cabeza de muerte cuando me desperté, y tan sólo un vistazo hacia abajo me hizo entender que no me había cambiado de ropa. Mi boca estaba entumecida y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto dormir, mis extremidades estaban agarrotadas y la ropa me cubría torpemente.

Demonios. Dale se había dormido sin cambiarse. Otra vez.

Continué desnudándome; quité los jeans con cortes en las rodillas y tiré el estúpido pañuelo que había en mi cabeza al suelo. Dale no podía contener muy bien el licor, de eso estaba segura. Había comida digerida en el cuello de mi polera. Después de ducharme y cambiarme a un buzo y una camiseta, bajé silenciosamente las escaleras, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz por la irritación que me causaría inspeccionar el daño.

Observé el desastre que había hecho y suspiré, deseando que Emily estuviese aquí al recoger las latas vacías y al limpiar la caja de pizza de la mesa. El televisor aún estaba encendido en el canal de deportes en el que Dale había visto un partido la noche pasada, y los cojines del sillón estaban esparcidos.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí? No he hecho nada malo. Nunca pedí que esta gente se apoderara de mi vida, y aún así aquí estaban, aceptando cualquier oportunidad que encontraban y matándome a mí en el proceso. No sabía como soportarlo; era como una pesadilla. Una pesadilla donde otras cinco personas estaban constantemente en mi cabeza, luchando por salir a la superficie y yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para contenerlas.

La oscuridad que se revelaba desde la ventana me causó escalofríos y encendí la luz desde una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa pequeña para poder limpiar lo mejor que pude. Emily me mataría si viera esto, bueno, en realidad no me mataría a _mí_, pero alguien moriría.

Gemí, sentándome en el sofá. No quería limpiar más. Estaba cansada de hacerlo. Dale debería ser quien de verdad debería limpiar este desastre, no yo. Froté mis manos sobre mi rostro.

Alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Levanté el rostro de mis manos para ver a la persona que se acercaba, contemplando oculta tras la mesa de café cuando vi quien era. Cuando me vio se congeló en el lugar, con una mano levantada enfrente de él. No supe por qué.

"Hola", Dijo Edward con suavidad, pero su voz era resguardada. Un lado de su rostro estaba hinchado.

"Hola" Murmuré, volviendo a mis actividades. Repentinamente me llamó la atención un hilo que salía desde mi camisa.

No me dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Me mantuve quieta cuando oí que la puerta se cerraba, el sonido de la manija volviendo a su lugar me aseguró de que se había ido.

Me agarré el cabello, tirándolo un poco muy fuertemente mientras intentaba recordar lo que Dale había hecho la noche anterior.

La idea de lo que pudo haber pasado hizo que mi estómago se contrajera. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que esto, probablemente, requeriría una conversación con Edward. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar mientras intentaba pensar en alguna manera para librarme de ello. Un e-mail, una notita, un mensaje a través de Alice que dijera "Perdón por temperamento de Dale," pero nada parecía correcto.

Suspiré al comenzar a limpiar otra vez. Alice vino para ayudarme un poco. Trabajó en silencio hasta que ya no pude soportarlo más y me volví hacia ella. Ella no me miró.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté.

"Atacó a Edward…" Dijo con una voz monótona. No creí que fuese toda la verdad, especialmente cuando aún se negaba a mirarme.

"Lo siento." Le pedí perdón a ella, más que nada para no tener que disculparme con Edward. "Ya sabes, Dale es muy temperamental con él…"

"¿Temperamental?" Preguntó Alice, mirándome. Su voz se elevó. "Bella, ¡Lo atacó! Robó el licor de Charlie, se emborrachó, y atacó a Edward cuando él escribió algo en su cuaderno."

Esto hizo que mi estómago se contrajera. Era la explicación del porqué la mejilla de Edward estaba inflamada. Yo no era una persona violenta. Claro, me enojo, pero nunca atacaría a nadie.

"Él sólo estaba intentando ayudarte, Bella." La voz de Alice estaba llena de decepción. "Dale no tenía derecho de atacarle."

"¿Ayudarme?" Pregunté, comenzando a enojarme. "¡No tengo una enfermedad rara, Alice! No necesito ayuda."

Lo que más quería era irme. Bella necesitaba irse; y que alguien más tomara su lugar. Pero no podría irme, nadie vendría.

"Dale no se va a disculpar," Le dije. "Simplemente no lo va a hacer."

"Lo sé". Me frunció el ceño. "Pero tú puedes." Salió de la habitación.

Nuevamente estaba sola. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, con mis ojos cerrados. Mantuve mis oídos atentos para saber cuándo entraría Edward por la puerta principal.

Vino y salió, sin molestarse en decirme algo. Pude oír al lápiz rasgando el papel mientras tomaba más notas, que me recordaban constantemente que no era un huésped, sino que alguien monitoreando mi progreso. Observándome y apuntando cualquier cosa. Quise quemar el cuaderno en el que escribía. No necesitaba observarme como a un animal en un laboratorio, y eso era exactamente como me sentía.

El día continuó sin ningún incidente. Evité a Edward como si fuera una plaga. De hecho, traté de evitar el contacto con todos. No quería hablar. Pude observar las miradas de simpatía y dolor, o en el caso de Charlie, de enojo, y no quise que tuvieran que indagar mucho más allá para hablarme. No lo necesitaba, ni tampoco lo quería. Sólo deseaba estar sola.

Incluso pasé algo de tiempo limpiando mi habitación, algo que no había hecho en años. Devolví el maquillaje de Alice que Marie le había tomado, como también la polera que B le había pedido, y además hice mi cama. Dale había cambiado las sábanas otra vez, así que tuve que escarbar entre el closet para sacar unas blancas y reemplazarlas. Me cansé, teniendo que volver y arreglar cualquier cosa que ellos habían cambiado, pero de cierto modo, me sentía agradecida de que estuvieran aquí. Me mantenían cuerda, incluso aunque nadie más lo creyera.

Alguien había golpeado mi puerta. No contesté. En cambio, doblé una camisa y la devolví a una gabeta.

"Bella," Dijo Renee mientras entraba a la habitación, sonando repugnantemente condescendiente. Continué con lo que estaba haciendo, permitiendo que se sentara en el borde de mi cama. Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, como si tuviera algo importante que decir. "¿Cariño?"

"¿Qué?" Dije, apenas enmascarando mi irritación. Me moví por el lugar, reorganizando los libros que tenía por ahí.

"Necesitamos hablar."

Me mordí la lengua. "¿Sobre qué?" Contesté con pesadez otra vez, sin mirarla.

"Tu… actitud. Estoy segura de que Alice te contó lo que pasó entre Dale y Edward."

"Dale atacó a Edward," Dije, sin importarme a dónde llegaría con esto.

"Creo que necesitas disculparte con él, Bella."

Agarré con fuerza uno de los libros. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería disculparme con alguien que viene a mi casa para juzgarme? Dale solo estaba intentando protegerse a si mismo" Y a mí.

Renee suspiró con fuerza. "Él no está aquí para juzgarte. Sólo quiere observar algunas cosas."

Me mofé. ¿Cómo puedes observar sin juzgar?

"Desearía que le animaras. De verdad creo que él puede ayudar."

Ahí estaba la palabrita otra vez. _Ayudar_. No podía soportarla, y oírla una, otra vez y mil más en un día estaba comenzando a agobiarme.

"Mamá, no necesito ayuda," le dije, aunque aquello no era algo nuevo. Ya había oído cómo me sentía. "De hecho, creo que sería de más ayuda si él no estuviese aquí." Dije con esperanzas, pero ella no se dejaría engañar.

"Sólo intenta cooperarle, Bella. Él sabe lo que es major para tu futuro."

Rodeé mis ojos. Como si algún psiquiatra sin título pudiera determinar lo mejor para _mi _futuro.

"Discúlpate con él." Besó mi frente antes de dejarme. Me arrojé a la cama, frustrada.

Sólo quería que él se fuera.

* * *

**Me explico: Me costo porque en la historia habian tantos "FUCK!" que no sabia como diablos traducirlos. Como que tengo miles de sinonimos por mi pais (Chile); pero sé que no son los mismos insultos en todos los países. Pense que Jodete era mas comun.. aunque aca no se usa mucho xD. Fue divertido escribirlo.**

**POr cierto! Gracias yubhi por leer todo antes, y ayudarme con los insultos :] Te kiero, greta :D**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY de nuevo, gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Si quieres ser buena y mostrar piedad por esta pobre chica sin laptop, deja review! *Cara tierna aki***

**Besiwiis!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jelooooooooooooooooou! de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews!!!! son geniales :D Y me subieron el animo a mil. Asi que hay varias chilenas :O! miren uds. xD que pequeño es fanfiction ;). AH! Y el notebook.. estara en mis manos la proxima semana, menos mal. Dos semanas y estoy agonizando con todo mi ser xD.**

**Sobre la cantidad de personalidades.. **

**lo entiendo, yo igual creo que son muchas, pero todo es por algo, no?... Algo me dice que este fic se pondra buenisisisimo. Los primeros caps muestran tanto cambio de personalidad para que mas que nada conozcan la manera de ser de cada uno de ellos, para que entiendan como actuarán después. Desde el proximo capitulo ya comienzan a repetirse las personalidades, dont worry ;)**

**Ya,ahora si que si. Aca va!**

**Espero que les gustee!**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Miré hacia el costado de mi rostro en el espejo, haciendo una mueca. La inflamación ya había desaparecido, menos mal, pero aún me dolía cuando me presionaba. No podía entender cómo una persona tan pequeña pudiese hacer tanto daño. He oído de algunos casos donde hay gente que ha mostrado una fuerza extraordinaria cuando se han sentido amenazados o asustados. Un caso en particular es cuando en el 2005 hubo un estudiante de diecisiete años que corrió a través de todo el aparcamiento de su colegio para salvar al objetivo de su amor de ser aplastada por una furgoneta que se dirigía hacia ella luego de haber golpeado una capa de hielo. El chico, después de muchas entrevistas, simplemente dijo que "Había tenido un subidón de adrenalina" y que si el público no le creía, que buscaran en el Google.

Con Isabella, todo era como un juego de azar. Nunca sabía quién sería a continuación, lo que la transformaba en un territorio variado para jugadores. Cometí el error de mandarle un mensaje de texto a mi compañero de universidad con el que compartía habitación, contándole sobre mi investigación de una chica que tenía MPD (Por supuesto que no le dije su nombre, por razones éticas). Él había encontrado que la idea de un hombre ya crecido viviendo en el cuerpo de una chica joven era divertidísima, y desde entonces me ha estado mandando mensajes todas las mañanas, adivinando la persona que Isabella sería ese día. Hoy supuso que sería Victoria. Yo estaba esperando, rezando, e incluso rogando mentalmente de que se hubiese equivocado.

Hoy no tenía ánimos de correr. He estado reacio a la idea desde que fui atacado por una pequeña chica de 55 kilos que usaba pantalones rotos y una chaqueta de cuero falso. Jamás le he levantado la mano a una mujer, ni siquiera lo he pensado. La única razón por la cual me enfrenté a Isabella fue porque estaba demostrando un comportamiento violento que necesitaba ser detenido antes de que alguien, o sea yo, terminase herido. Pero tengo que admitir que fue vergonzoso haber obtenido un moretón de una mujer. Si alguien me pregunta, diré que un motociclista llamado Dale me pegó luego de que yo me le tirara encima para enfrentarlo. Era la verdad, sólo que no era toda la explicación.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del baño. "Edward," me llamó Renee, "El desayuno ya está listo."

"Gracias." Dije, sin mirar alrededor. Eché un último vistazo hacia el espejo, con mis ojos concentrándose en la mejilla manchada. Pensé en ponerme otra bolsa con hielo, pero ya no tenía inflamación, así que no había razón para usar una, además sería muy llamativo.

Dejé el baño y caminé escaleras abajo, ansioso por saber lo que Isabella había cocinado. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba al quedarme aquí era cuando ella hacía el desayuno. Era una excelente cocinera, y definitivamente le remendaría que fuera a una escuela culinaria.

Un recipiente lleno de frutillas rebanadas y un plato de croissants estaban servidos en la mesa. Alice se encontraba sentada en una silla, sumergiendo su cuchara en un vaso con yogurt. No levantó la vista cuando me senté en una silla enfrente de ella.

"Bonjour, Maire." En momentos como este deseaba haber tomado clases de francés en el colegio en vez de latín, aunque el latín sí era útil cuando Victoria nos visitaba.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Edward." Marie me sonrió cuando colocó un plato con waffles en la mesa. Era increíble cuán marcado tenía el acento francés. "¿Asumo que ha tenido una buena noche?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba entre Alice y yo.

"Oui." Asentí mientras tomaba dos waffles del plato.

"Muy bien, muy bien."

Alice me miró a través de sus largas pestañas. No parecía estar impresionada con mi conocimiento del idioma francés. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscando cuanto pude en el Google sobre la cultura francesa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Marie.

Alice se volvió hacia Marie y le preguntó algo en francés. No entendí ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Marie soltó unas risitas y le contestó algo, también en francés. Esto hizo que Alice se riera a carcajadas.

"Entonces, Marie, ¿Dónde está Isabella hoy?" Pregunté, ahogando a mis waffles en sirope. Me gané una mirada oscura de Marie, quien agregaba frutillas rebanadas a sus waffles.

"No lo sé." Contestó finalmente mi pregunta. "Sólo puedo asumir que vio algo desagradable y decidió tomarse un descanso."

"Buenos días, Marie." Charlie le saludó mientras bajaba las escaleras en su uniforme. Ni si quiera se esforzó en tratar de hablar francés delante de ella. "Alice, Edward." Asintió hacia nosotros.

"Hola Charlie," Le saludó Alice.

"Buenos días." Corté un pedacito del waffle y lo mordí.

"¿No saliste a correr hoy, Edward?" Charlie preguntó después de beber un poco de su leche. Se le formó un bigote de leche sobre su bigote de pelos.

Negué con la cabeza. "No tenía ganas."

Asintió. "¿Cómo estás del-" Pasó su mano por un costado de su rostro.

"Un poco adolorido," Admití. "Pero viviré."

No dijo nada más sobre el tema. Estoy seguro de que se sentía avergonzado de que su hija hubiese atacado a su psiquiatra. La verdad es que no había nada que él pudiese decir para justificar lo que ella, en realidad él, había hecho.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu mejilla?" Preguntó Marie.

Le miré, sorprendido de que recién se hubiese dado cuenta de mi piel inflamada.

"Dale le pegó la noche pasada." Contestó Alice por mí. "Se emborrachó y decidió que tenía que atacar a Edward." Miraba a su yogurt mientras explicaba lo que había sucedido.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo estás tú, Alice?" Pregunté, recordando que yo no había sido el único golpeado en la noche pasada.

Levantó la vista hacia mí. "Estoy bien." Negó con la cabeza. "No hubo daños, lo prometo." Tragó una cucharada de su yogurt.

Era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba escondiendo algo, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada. Me había ofrecido para hablar con Alice, pero ella había rechazado mi ayuda. Estaba preocupada por ella; era la persona que tenía que recibir casi todos los golpes, y la que menos se quejaba. Eso debía desanimarle.

Terminé mis waffles y me levanté de la mesa. Tenía que ir al centro para conseguir un cuaderno nuevo. Dale había rasgado el otro en el que estaba escribiendo cuando me atacó. Iba a ir ayer, pero estaba preocupado por Bella, así que me quedé por aquí en caso de que necesitara, o quisiera, hablar.

"Merci por el desayuno, Maire", Dije dejando mi plato vacío en el fregadero.

"De rien."

--

Ajusté mi boina, buscando mi traducción francesa de _Orgullo y prejuicio_.

"¿Dónde está?" Dije, con las manos en mi cintura. "là où est il?" repetí, agitándome más. Quería ese libro.

"Hola, Marie." Dijo Edward desde la mesa de la cocina. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"He estado mejor," contesté con facilidad. "¿Y usted, monsieur Edward?"

Se rió, sosteniendo el libro que yo estaba buscando. "Bien. ¿Es esto tuyo?"

Sonreí extensamente, haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos para brincar sobre él, pero en el proceso caí sobre una silla de la cocina. Me precipité hacia delante, y me preparé para sentir el impacto, pero dos brazos se aferraron alrededor de mi cintura antes de que yo lograra tocar el suelo.

"Merci beaucoup," refunfuñé al librarme rápidamente de su agarre. No le quería tocándome. Me dio el libro, sonriendo genuinamente.

Me daba cuenta de que Edward se sentía agradecido de que no usara oraciones demasiado complicadas en francés, pero la verdad es que yo no quería que se sintiera incómodo.

"Marie, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Apreté algunos botones de la máquina de café expresso. "Oui," asentí, confirmándole. "Por favor, pregunta."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí?"

Presioné un botón incorrecto, y algo causó un fuerte ruido metálico. "Erm… un poco," dije, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Por qué decidiste venir y quedarte aquí?"

Estaba empezando a irritarme. La máquina no estaba funcionando, y no podía darme cuenta de lo que andaba mal. "Aquí es casi agradable."

"¿Así que disfrutas vivir aquí?"

Fruncí el ceño, aunque no supe si fue por el interrogatorio incesante de Edward o el hecho de que yo era incapaz de hacerme una pequeña taza de café. "Se podría decir que sí."

"¿Te llevas bien con los demás aquí?"

Asentí. "Oui."

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, y pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí mientras yo intentaba entender lo que estaba haciendo mal con la cafetera. Oí sus pasos mientras cruzaba la habitación y se paraba al lado mío, inspeccionándome.

"¿Sí?" Le incité.

"¿Te ayudo?" me preguntó, quitando mis dedos del metal que aferraba tan fuertemente.

"Está bien," dije, dando un paso hacia atrás. Me sonrió y tomó mi lugar.

"¿De dónde eres, Marie?"

Sonreí con cariño. "París."

Edward asintió, observándome. Bajé la mirada hacia el piso. "Nunca he ido a Francia. ¿Cómo es?"

"París es muy hermoso", contesté mientras mi cabello caía hacia delante como un escudo. "No recuerdo mucho."

"¿Hablas el idioma con frecuencia?"

"Oui," dije, sonriendo. "¿Parlez-vous francais?"

Negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que la máquina de café expresso comenzó a funcionar otra vez, y sonrió triunfante. "Sólo un poco."

"Qué bien," Dije, tomando la taza que él sostenía. "Gracias por tu ayuda."

Edward volvió a sentarse, y sacó una hoja de papel. Fruncí el ceño, inclinándome en contra la encimera.

"¿Dónde está tu cuaderno?"

Hizo una mueca brevemente antes de volver a componer su rostro, y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. Su lápiz nunca abandonó la hoja de papel. "Mi encuentro con Dale hizo que quedara inservible."

"¿Te gustaría tener otro?" le ofrecí antes de poder contenerme. "Bella tiene muchos en el segundo piso."

No pasé por desapercibida la sorpresa en su rostro. "¿No crees que le importe?"

"No," le dije. "No lo creo."

"¿A Isabella no le importará que tú me des uno de sus cuadernos?"

Me rodeé de ojos ante su persistencia. "No, no le importará. Tiene muchos." Sin esperar por su respuesta, me levanté, dando cada paso con lentitud para asegurarme de que me seguía. No estaba segura de porqué le estaba invitando a arriba, pero él necesitaba un cuaderno.

"Puedes elegir," Le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia un gran montón de cuadernos. "Aunque puede ser que algunos ya estén llenos."

Asintió, hojeando las cubiertas. Miré, comenzando a irritarme cuando su mirada se detuvo en una página.

"A Bella no le gusta que la gente lea su trabajo," Le dije con acritud. Dejó el cuaderno que sostenía con rapidez, y tomó uno que estaba en blanco.

"Dile que me disculpe."

Asentí, frunciendo mis labios. "¿Encontraste alguno que te gustara?"

"Sí," me respondió. "Gracias."

Me gustaba verle avergonzado. Hacía que se viera como una persona de verdad, no sólo un psiquiatra que estaba aquí por su trabajo.

"Gracias, Marie."

Sonreí suavemente. "De rien."

Me siguió hasta el patio y observó como me senté en la hierba, esperando aprovechar este día sin lluvia. Mi copia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" estaba aún en mi mano y la abrí en la página que tenía los bordes doblados. Me senté sobre mis piernas y dejé que los débiles rayos de sol que lograban llegar por entre las nubes me calentaran.

"¿Así es como generalmente pasas tu día, Marie?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Sí. Ahora si me disculpas," Acentué la última palabra, esperando a que entendiera la indirecta y me dejara leer.

"¿Qué más disfrutas?"

"La tranquilidad," Dije entre dientes. Miré su rostro y suspiré. "Me gusta ir a un pequeño café que hay calle abajo. Me ayuda a alejarme. Y salir de caminata; siempre me calma."

Asintió, pero su cuaderno no estaba a la vista. Me hizo olvidar que no estábamos teniendo una conversación de verdad, sino que una charla cautelosa y controlada entre un psiquiatra y su paciente. Yo no estaba segura sobre cómo actuaba Bella cuando él estaba alrededor. Porque por lo menos a mí, me ponía de nervios.

"¿Tienes algunos hobbies?"

Mordí mi labio, deleitándome con el sol entre las nubes. "Me gusta pintar."

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de vuelta a la casa. "¿Tal vez podrías mostrarme tu arte algún día?" Edward me sugirió, con su curiosidad apenas escondida.

"Sí," Murmuré, estirando mis piernas hacia delante. "Tal vez."

"Au revior." Dijo Edward antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiré, volviendo a leer la misma oración por tercera vez.

"Chico tontito, tontito," Reí para mis adentros. "Bella debe estar pasando un momento de los mil demonios."

* * *

**Adoro a marieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! La encuentro... genial. Aparte que es simpatica con Edward y no hace tanto drama. Es genial ella.**

**Sean buenas y regalen review!**

**Besoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!!!!!!!!!!!! :D perdon por la demora. Solo puedo decir que los refrios y el colegio apestan. Jeje.**

**Muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews!!! Son geniales ;)**

**Espero que les guste este cap!**

**Capítulo cinco**

Hice zapping por los canales. Me rodeé de ojos mientras intentaba entender el porqué de que la gente estuviese tan obsesionada con la televisión. No le podía encontrar nada atractivo. El Sr. Swan tenía más de quinientos canales, pero lamentablemente no había nada que ver. Todo lo que hay para elegir son reality shows, programas de conversación, o series de televisión mal actuadas sobre doctores y policías.

Tiré el control remoto hacia la mesa de café y me levanté del sofá. Era la medianoche. Nadie se despertaría por las próximas horas. Yo no podría dormir; jamás lo lograría. Era uno de los inconvenientes de ser una vampira. Pasé mis dedos por entre mi cabello y cerré los ojos. Tendría que encontrar una manera para entretenerme.

Decidí ir afuera. El Sr. Swan tenía una plataforma en el patio. Casi nunca la usaban, porque el clima es demasiado frío para ellos y casi siempre llueve. El frío no me molestaba. Aunque sí usaba una chaqueta, por la salud de Isabella. Después de todo, ella era humana, y yo no quería que se resfriara.

Alguien más ya estaba tendido en la plataforma. Me tomó un segundo para darme cuenta que era Edward, el psiquiatra que se suponía que se quedaría con nosotros por los próximos meses. Sonreí hacia él, divertida y asombrada de encontrarle dormido en éste tipo de clima.

Soltó un pequeño ronquido al voltearse hasta afrontarme. Usaba su brazo derecho como almohada, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se curvaba enfrente de su pecho. Comenzó a respirar suavemente otra vez, con pequeños ronquidos escapando desde su nariz. Tenía audífonos en cada una de sus orejas. No reconocí la canción que estaba escuchando; era demasiado fuerte.

Me agaché para poder quedar al nivel de sus ojos. Un costado de su rostro estaba magullado. Pasé mi mano sobre la zona, y Edward soltó un quejido involuntario. Observé su rostro. Aún se encontraba dormido, pero ahora una mueca de dolor le cubría. Parpadeé hacia él, sorprendida de que aún estuviese adolorido. Pero no alejé mi mano. Continué acariciando con suavidad al cardenal. Odiaba los momentos como este. Odiaba no saber lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia, sobretodo si se trataba sobre Edward.

Pestañó hasta abrir sus ojos. Alejé mi mano con rapidez y me levanté. Bostezó sonoramente y llevó sus manos a su rostro. "¿Isabella?" Preguntó al verme.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco insultada por que me hubiese llamado Isabella. "Victoria," respondí.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. "¿Victoria?" preguntó. "¿Dónde está Isabella?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé," contesté con sinceridad. "Supongo que no podía dormir. No quise despertarte. Si quieres puedo-"

"No." Edward negó con su cabeza mientras quitaba los audífonos de sus orejas. Comenzó a frotarse el cabello mientras miraba alrededor. "De todas formas, no era mi intención quedarme dormido aquí. ¿Sabes qué hora es?" Comenzó a tantear por la plataforma.

Negué con la cabeza. "No."

Me devolvió la mirada. Frotó sus ojos, teniendo un especial cuidado con en el que estaba magullado, y movió sus pies para que quedaran sobre el borde de la plataforma. Sus manos aún tanteaban el perímetro alrededor de él. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, un Ipod azul pastel. Lo tomó y apretó un botón. La pantalla se iluminó.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?" Le pregunté al poder observar su rostro.

Edward me miró. "Dale se emborrachó…" suspiró.

Me senté a su lado. Él me observaba fijamente. Mordí mi labio al levantar los dedos de mi regazo, y con cuidado los deslicé sobre su ojo. Él se estremeció y alejó.

"Perdón," me disculpé mientras alejaba mi mano.

"No, tus manos," frunció el ceño, "están frías."

"¿Te dolió?" le pregunté, temiendo herirle.

Negó con su cabeza. Dejé que mi mano rozara su mejilla moreteada otra vez. Las yemas de mis dedos apenas le tocaron. Él me observaba, con sus ojos aún sorprendidos, pero esta vez no se alejó. Mis labios se curvaron, estaba aguantando las ganas de sonreír mientras trazaba su mejilla descolorida con mis dedos. Su piel era tan suave…

"¿Por qué no estás dormida?" Preguntó Edward cuando mis dedos detuvieron su recorrido por sus mejillas, y comenzaron a rozar su mandíbula.

"Yo no duermo," susurré. "¿Cómo es?" Empecé a recorrer sus labios.

"No sé como describirlo." Edward esperó hasta que quité mi mano de sus labios antes de contestarme.

Fruncí el ceño, un poco decepcionada de que no pudiese darme una mejor respuesta. "Debe ser agradable," le dije, rozando ahora sus párpados. "Poder dormir, soñar, escapar del mundo por algunas horas. Ser normal."

Tomé su otra mejilla con mi otra mano, y la que había recorrido su rostro descansaba ahora en mi regazo. Él no se movió. Continuó estando completamente quieto, lo cual era algo bueno. Ya le había advertido, muchas veces, que no debía hacer ningún movimiento repentino al estar cerca de mí.

"¿No tienes frío?" Le pregunté, dejando que mi mano volviera a mi regazo. Edward exhaló profundamente.

"Soy de Chicago," negó con su cabeza, "He jugado Baseball en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Esto es verano comparado con algunas de las cosas que he tenido que vivir." Dejó de observarme y miró hacia su iPod.

Le sonreí mientras negué con mi cabeza. "Humanos." Me rodeé de ojos. Tomé su iPod y lo llevé a mi regazo. Eché un vistazo hacia las canciones y bandas que tenía en él.

"¿Cómo sabes usar un iPod?" Me preguntó Edward.

No levanté la vista. "Alice me enseñó," le dije mientras presionaba un botón y la música tan familiar comenzaba. La canción sonaba a través de los audífonos. Tomé uno de ellos y lo puse en mi oído. Le pasé el otro. Lo tomó y lo puso en su oreja.

"¿Te gusta esta canción?" Me preguntó, sonando un poco sorprendido.

Asentí al mismo tiempo en el que me acomodaba más cerca de él. No quería que el audífono se saliera de mi oreja. "Es una vieja canción." Cerré mis ojos y comencé a escuchar la música. Me senté completamente quieta, contenta de no tener que decir nada más sobre la melodía.

"¿Recuerdas cómo es ser humana, Victoria?" Me preguntó Edward.

Negué con mi cabeza. "La memoria humana se desvanece. Pero sí recuerdo lo que es ser vampira." Le observé. No parecía estar muy fascinado con mi broma. Su rostro lucía severo, y sus cejas se fruncían hacia mí. Apreté mis labios y desvié la vista al iPod que sostenía en mis manos.

Edward se reclinó. Imité sus movimientos, sin querer que se le cayera su audífono. Se volvió a tender en contra la plataforma, con sus ojos cerrados mientras se sonreía a si mismo. Repetí sus movimientos, pero a diferencia de él, mantuve mis ojos abiertos al mirarle con fascinación.

Nunca antes me había obsesionado con un humano, o por lo menos, no en la misma forma de la que estaba con Edward. Él era distinto al resto de los humanos que vivía en la casa. No me confundía. Era obvio que sentía algunos temores hacia mí, pero se esforzaba mucho por no demostrarlo. Sentía respeto hacia él por ello. Y también, me gustaba tenderme junto a él.

Su respiración comenzó a calmarse al comienzo de una nueva canción. Y pronto estaba roncando. Apagué el iPod, sin interesarme ya por la música humana. Le observé mientras dormía, con mis dedos recorriendo el contorno de su rostro y pasando por entre sus cabellos. Comencé a tararear una nana en latín. (Que creo que es así como les llaman ahora) que mi madre, bendita sea su alma, solía cantarme.

"Sommus, meus parum humanus [Duerme, mi pequeño humano.]" Llevé mis labios a su frente y la besé. Él era tan cálido…

--

Esto no estaba bien.

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento luego de que el molesto ruido del piar de los pájaros me despertara. Mis ropas estaban empapadas, mi cabello desordenado, y me sentía exhausta. Sabía que tendría círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos y bostecé, a pesar de que recién había despertado. Mi cuello se encontraba rígido, ya que mi cabeza descansaba en un ángulo extraño en algo duro e incómodo.

Aún así estaba cálida. Demasiado cálida para la situación en la que me encontraba.

Pero no debía mojarme, de todas formas. Abrí un ojo y miré alrededor, rezando por no tener otra gotera en el techo, pero me aterré al ver que no había techo, sino que un cielo interminable, con nubes moviéndose a su alrededor. Una gota de lluvia cayó directamente en mi ojo. Hice una mueca, quitándola, y mi respiración se volvió más fuerte y trabajosa al sentir el movimiento de algo a mi lado. La calidez se movió al mismo tiempo que el objeto, y algo me aferró con gentileza desde la cintura, asustándome a morir.

Agité mi cabeza alrededor, y mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente en terror puro cuando vi a Edward tendido a mi lado. El moretón en su mejilla era prominente y estaba comenzando a tornarse en un color feo, pero sabía por experiencia propia que sanaría bien. Lucía completamente dormido; con un brazo arrojado flojamente sobre su cabeza, y con tan sólo una mirada hacia abajo confirmé que el otro se encontraba asegurado a mi alrededor. Lucía pacífico, a diferencia del chico rígido que conocía por su práctica profesional. Por un momento, no pensé en Edward como un psiquiatra, sino que sólo como… Edward. Alguien sin ningún título.

"Hay, Dios," balbuceé, esforzándome para lograr decir las palabras, aunque era una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba hablando conmigo misma; no había nadie aquí aparte de Edward y mis nervios. Mis dientes tiritaban con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que él no se despertara por el ruido. Mi piel rozaba por el contacto, y el vestido que llevaba –por razones desconocidas para mí- se amontonaba en mis piernas, enredándome, atrapándome. Me sentía encerrada, atada, y sin ningún escape.

Mi respiración surgía en pequeñas cantidades mientras me mordía el labio, preguntándome qué diablos había sucedido. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo junto a Edward en la plataforma del patio? ¿Por qué estoy usando un vestido que quiero destrozar en este mismo instante? ¿Por qué él se encontraba tan malditamente cerca de mí?

Necesitaba alejarme. No podía manejar esta situación. No podía respirar, ver u oír nada aparte de Edward. Él estaba en todas partes. –Sus pequeños ronquidos en mi oído, la picante esencia de su perfume de ayer mezclada con la lluvia asaltaba a mi nariz, y sus fuerte agarre en mí creaba nudos en mi estómago. Me sentía nauseabunda. Quería salir de ahí.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos, pero pestañeé para que no se liberaran, esperando poder ser fuerte. No quería que él despertara, ya que sólo me traería problemas, y no quería sucumbir a los sentimientos que me estaban atacando. No podía dejar que me ganaran. Sentí como si agujas me pincharan por todo el cuerpo, y pensé que pude saborear la sangre al morderme el labio con tanta fuerza.

Estaba temblando, tratando desesperadamente de quitar su brazo de encima. Él sintió el movimiento y murmuró algo incoherente antes de removerse hasta que sólo su mano se encontró descansando sobre mi estómago. Aproveché la oportunidad, levantando mi cabeza de su pecho y manteniéndome tan lejos como pude mientras me movía. Él se acomodó de posición, completamente inadvertido de que me había levantado, y me quedé totalmente inmóvil hasta que sus ronquidos volvieron a sincronizarse, señalándome que había vuelto rápidamente a su profundo dormir.

Usé toda mi voluntad para no correr dentro de la cocina y gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Estaba enojada, molesta y curiosa al mismo tiempo, aunque la furia lo que lo superaba todo.

¿Por qué me pasa esto? Me sentí inservible y patética; ni siquiera podía recordar por qué me había dormido junto a él. No había bebido, aunque deseé haberlo hecho. Habría sido una excusa.

No. Esto se trataba sobre mí y mi jodida existencia. No había excusas. No había razones lógicas. No podría encontrarlas aunque lo intentara.

Me deslicé por el piso mientras golpeé la puerta con toda la fuerza que pude sin despertar a la casa entera. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí a alguien limpiándome las lágrimas y arrodillándose a mi lado.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó Alice, con su rostro distorsionado por el dolor. Me odiaba a mi misma por hacerle sentir de esa manera, pero mi cuerpo se remeció con sollozos mientras intentaba disculparme.

"Lo siento," finalmente logré decir. Aunque pareciera imposible, su expresión se volvió aún más desolada y me abrazó con fuerza, frotando mi espalda con suavidad hasta que finalmente logré respirar.

"Lo sien-"Comencé a decir una vez más cuando mi voz se volvió medianamente estable, pero ella me cortó.

"Isabella Marie," gruñó, sorprendiéndome. "No te atrevas a disculparte. Esto no es tu culpa."

Aquello trajo una nueva ronda de histeria. "Sí lo es," susurré. Alice negó con vehemencia su cabeza, levantándose para traer rápidamente una caja de pañuelos.

"No digas eso." Era una orden, no una sugerencia. "No puedes culparte por nada de esto."

Soné mi nariz y limpié las lágrimas que se encontraban a medio camino de mi rostro, pero aquello no me ayudó para nada. Porque unas nuevas volvían a liberarse.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera con él?" Preguntó, desenredando el desastre que se había vuelto mi cabello. Mi labio tembló y negué con la cabeza.

"No lo sé," me encogí, cerrando mis ojos. No fallé al darme cuenta de que ella no había usado su nombre, y aquello me hizo sentir algo mejor.

"Victoria nos visitó anoche." Me confidenció Alice.

Oh. Por eso el vestido.

"¿Habló con Edward?" Pregunté, ignorando lo enfermo que sentí a mi estómago mientras intentaba juntar todas las piezas.

"No estoy segura, yo no hablé con ella," Me dijo, con su mano descansando sobre mi hombro mientras terminaba de desenredar un mechón de mi cabello. "Sólo la vi en el patio."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté retóricamente, dejando caer mi rostro entre mis manos. ¿Por qué no se quedó adentro? Me habría salvado de este desastre, de tener que arreglar el daño que fuera que había causado. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había sucedido, y todo se volvía más frustrante, agravante y devastador.

"Desearía poder ayudarte," dijo suavemente. "No hablé con Victoria para nada."

Gemí, con mi cabeza palpitando. "No puedo con esto, Ali." Mi súplica silenciosa se interrumpió, pero ella me entendió. Como siempre. Ella era la persona constante entre todo el caos que parecía cubrirse sobre mí como una nube oscura.

"Lo sé," me abrazó otra vez, dejando que le arruinara su polera con mis lágrimas. "Pero ¿Sabes qué?"

La miré con escepticismo. "¿Qué?"

"Eres fuerte," dijo con ferocidad, sonriendo para transmitir sus palabras. "Y no tienes que hacer esto sola."

"Lo sé," dije, aunque no lo sentí así. "Es sólo que… yo… demonios," finalmente escupí. No era una persona violenta, pero jamás había querido pegarle a algo con tantas fuerzas como ahora. "¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar lo que pasa o lo que hago? La gente normal no tiene ese problema." No podía soportar cuando me repetía a mi misma el hecho de que no era normal, pero no pude controlar las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Todo explotó, y desafortunadamente, Alice fue quien tuvo que recoger las piezas rotas.

Ella no se merecía esto, tener que estar atrapada conmigo, y aún así se había quedado. Le abracé con aún más fuerza, esperando demostrarle cuanto le apreciaba y necesitaba.

"No somos normales," dijo en broma, guiñándome para relajar el ambiente. Intenté sonreírle. Casi me hacía sentir bien cuando se agrupaba así misma conmigo. No me sentía tan distinta. "Pero… ¿Quién quiere ser normal?"

Me reí lóbregamente, con amargura. "Yo, si me ayudara a zafarme de todas estas situaciones."

Suspiró, besando mi frente. "De verdad que te quiero, Bella. Eres mi hermana, y siempre estaré aquí. Necesitas saberlo."

"Lo sé," le dije con honestidad.

"Entonces podremos descubrir esto juntas." Me prometió. Sabía que no sólo se refería a la noche pasada, aunque aquello era una parte importante, sino que a la presencia de Edward en general.

"Bella, anda arriba," Dijo Alice de repente, levantándome mientras lo hacía. "Estaré contigo en un minuto.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Miré sobre su hombro, con mis ojos abriéndose de sorpresa al ver a Edward levantándose de la plataforma y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Miró alrededor, confundido, antes de recoger su iPod azul que había caído a la tierra junto con un cuaderno que lucía muy similar a uno que yo tenía.

"Anda," dijo Alice con urgencia, empujándome. Quise abrazarla por cuidarme así –Yo no podía ver a Edward ahora. Especialmente si él sabía las respuestas que yo tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Aún sentía escalofríos, y no eran de frío. Apenas podía sentirlos en comparación a los que tenía por haber estado tan cerca de él. Recordar su proximidad me hizo temblar, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado en ello. Él ya había recogido sus posesiones y acomodado su ropa, y ahora se encontraba en camino a la puerta de la casa.

Corrí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin caerme, y me escondí a medio camino, para poder oír su conversación, si es que tenían una. No estaba segura de si Alice se había quedado en la cocina.

"¿Alice?" Le oí murmurar con suavidad. Quise ver la expresión de ella, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que saldría de mi escondite.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

Él se aclaró la garganta. "¿Está Victoria aquí?"

El hecho de que recordara que Victoria había estado con él la noche pasada trajo consigo un ataque de nuevas preguntas, aunque también una gran cantidad de temor. ¿Recordaba lo que había sucedido, y por qué Victoria se había quedado? ¿De qué habían hablado? ¿Por qué ella se había ido? ¿Sabía él que era yo quien estaba allí, temprano en la mañana? ¿Hablaría del tema?

Eso significaba que tendría que hablar con él tarde o temprano sobre ello, pero ahora no estaba segura de cómo actuar al estar cerca de él. Corrí el resto de las escaleras, sin parar hasta llegar a mi habitación. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y me lancé a la cama, tirando de mi cabello con tanta fuerza que me llegó a doler, pero no me importó. Estaba rezando internamente, esperando que a Alice se le ocurriera algo. Una razón para que no hablara con él ahora.

Un poco más tarde, oí un pequeño golpe en la puerta antes de que mi cama se hundiera con el peso de otra persona. Alice puso una de sus manos en mi espalda, esperando a que yo me sentara. No lo hice.

"Está bien," dijo. "Él no hablará de lo que pasó hasta que estés lista."

"¿Sabe lo que yo…" Me detuve yo misma. Decirlo en voz alta sonaba final, y aún estaba esperando con todas las fibras de mi ser a que no fuese real.

"Hablarás con él cuando estés lista," murmuró. "No tienes que decirle nada que no quieras."

Estaba evitando mi pregunta, pero confié en ella.

"Está bien," dijo una vez más antes de abandonar mi habitación, apagando la luz en su camino. Me senté en la semioscuridad, con mi garganta amarga por el llanto, y con mis ropas aún húmedas por la lluvia.

"Está bien." Repetí burlescamente. No estaba bien, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguna vez lo estaría.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! :O**

**Kathyta Cullen, eres toda una psiquica!! hahaha. Tenias razon, sí era victoria. **

**Puedo decir que adoro este capitulo? Es mi favorito hasta ahora. Me encanta esta Victoria. Es.. tan.. incomprendida y buena a pesar de todo! T_T**

**¿Que les parecio a ustedes? Review plis plis plis!**

**Besitoos!**


	6. INFORMACION IMPORTANTE LEANLO

**Chicas, algunas ya deben saber las noticias, mas aún así encuentro que esto debe ser dicho…**

**Con lágrimas en los ojos les digo que por más que deseo que esto sea broma, lo que pondré a continuación es cierto… Este es un mensaje de Bronzehairedgirl620.**

"_**Todos necesitan leer esto:**_

_La noche pasada, 8 de mayo del 2009, Daddy's Little cannibal (conocida como Stephanie) fue asesinada en un accidente de auto por un conductor borracho._

_La hermana de Stephanie envió un mensaje masivo a través del teléfono de Stephanie diciéndole a todos del accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí publicar una nota de autor para decirles a todos que ella había fallecido._

_No tengo su contraseña, ni sé el final de ninguna de sus historias. Ella era una fantástica escritora de intriga y en ellas no sucede nada que hayas esperado. No puedo decirles que sucederá._

_Por ahora, "Worlds Collide" está detenido (n/t: fic que ambas compartían). No sé si pueda terminarlo, o si quiero hacerlo. Siento si es que lo leían. Fue la idea de Stephanie, ella lo mantenía, y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ella. Espero que puedan entender._

"_The epic contest" (n/t: concurso en el que ambas eran anfitrionas) continuará hasta el 6 de Junio en recuerdo a ella, ya que fue ella quien tuvo la idea y quien le colocó el nombre. La fecha de término era el día en que supuestamente ella se graduaría de la secundaria._

_En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es lo que ella habría querido. Nadie le haría hecho justicia a su forma de escribir y nadie va a tratarlo._

_Muchos de ustedes sabían que éramos buenas amigas. Trabajamos juntas varias veces y ella era una persona excepcional, lejos una de mis favoritas en este sitio. Yo voy a tomar un receso en la escritura, para organizar las cosas. Siento si esto les molesta de alguna u otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario._

_Si la conocían o eran admiradores de su trabajo, saben cuan duro es esto. Sus fanfictions eran asombrosamente buenos y originales, y sus ideas para novelas eran aun mejores. Será extrañada por todos quienes las conocieron o supieron de ella, ella era una legenda._

_**-Bronzehairedgirl620"**_

**Lo sé, estoy conmocionada, apenada, angustiada y…. uf. Estoy sin palabras. A través de fabulosas historias logramos conocer a Stephanie… y dios, ella es un ángel.**

**No se qué decir ni hacer… por el momento necesito pensar si seguir la historia, tomar una decisión que yo crea que sea la correcta, por la memoria de Steph.**

**Espero que entiendan la situación.**

**Por favor, no manden reviews a este mensaje. **

**Todas sabemos que en nuestras memorias las fabulosas palabras escritas por Daddys little cannibal –palabras que nos ayudaron a conocerla a ella misma- permanecerán por siempre. Y todas las que logramos leer algo de ella, sabemos que fue una persona hermosa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tada! Hola chicas! Primero que nada, gracias por su apoyo. No se preocupen, entiendo que hayan puesto algunos reviews diciendo cuánto sentían todo lo que sucedía, si les pedí que no escribieran fue solo por algo de respeto por la situación, pero todos los reviews recibidos fueron muy lindos. Todas concordamos; Daddy's Little Cannibal era una chica genial, y bueno, demasiado buena para estar aquí, no?. Nunca la olvidaremos, ni a ella ni a sus fabulosas historias.**

**Es por lo mismo que decidí seguir esta historia. Era injusto dejarlas a ustedes sin leer. Y la verdad, me siento bien al seguir esta historia. Dejemosla donde Daddy's y bronzehaired escribieron. es lo justo.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews y consejos. y por sobretodo... quiero agradecer a Bronze (Lindsey)... quien se pasó por aquí esta tarde, instando a continuar. Muchisimas gracias a ella. Está pasando por momentos que no deben ser faciles, y aún así sabe como enfrentarlo todo con mucha fuerza y de una manera muy linda. Lindsey es una persona muy fuerte, linda y buena. y coolisima, babys!!! **

**Asi que, con dos personas tan coolisimas que escribieron este fic, es importante seguirlo, no?... En honor a Stephanie :)**

**Disculpen si hay faltas o alguna parte no es muy coherente... Luego de recibir el mensaje de bronze escribí lo más rápido posible, y no corregí minusiosamente... sorry!**

**ok.. no me alargo mas.**

**Here we goo! :P**

**Capí****tulo seis.**

¿Qué, acaso cree este chico que soy su sirvienta?" Escuché a alguien refunfuñar pasillo abajo. Yo iba subiendo el último escalón cuando vi a Bella. Estaba de pie en la entrada de mi habitación con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

No. No era Bella, era Emily. Estaba murmurando algo incoherente mientras miraba a mi habitación. Cerré mis ojos y intenté recordar si mi habitación estaba tan mal como pensé que estaría. Era bueno manteniéndola limpia en caso de que Emily decidiera aparecer, pero no pude recordar si la había limpiado recientemente.

Emily tomó el cable unido a la aspiradora y entró a mi habitación. Caminé rápidamente a través del pasillo hasta que me detuve en el marco de mi puerta. Incliné mi hombro contra el marco y miré a Emily.

Estaba de pie en frente de mi cama con sus manos en sus caderas. "Enchufe", murmuró mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Sonrió cuando finalmente encontró uno. Susurró algo en voz baja; estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera oírle.

Entonces se volteó después de enchufar la aspiradora. Caminó al frente del marco de la puerta, sin poner en mí ni la más minima atención. "Cuatro, cinco, seis…" Murmuró bajo su aliento.

"Hola" Dije tranquilamente para no sobresaltarla. "¿Cómo estás?"

Se volteó y miró alrededor. "¿Has visto este desastre?", preguntó, apuntando hacia mi habitación. Me quedé en la puerta y eché un vistazo. No había nada que estuviese notablemente fuera de lugar.

"Um..." Traté de recordar todo lo que pude sobre pacientes fanáticos de la limpieza.

Me observó. "La quiero limpia." Tomó la aspiradora y me la pasó.

Asentí, mordiéndome la lengua mientras sostenía la aspiradora. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Charlie apareció, mirándonos a ambos cuidadosamente.

"Hola Emily", le había reconocido. "Edward" Asintió hacia mí.

"Señor Swan," Emily suspiró, mirándole. "Venga aquí."

Charlie dudó antes de dar unos pasos hacia Emily. Ella le sacudió el hombro derecho de su chaqueta y ajustó su insignia. "Ahí sí," Dijo, asintiendo. "Todo listo."

"Gracias," Murmuró Charlie antes de salir de la habitación. "Les veo en la noche," dijo antes de caminar escaleras abajo. Casi le envidié. Él no tenía que ayudar a Emily a limpiar.

Me hice una nota mental para escribir esta interacción entre Charlie y Emily antes de acostarme esta noche. Tomé la aspiradora y estaba apunto de voltearme cuando Emily saltó hacia mí.

"Es momento de almorzar," Dijo simplemente. "Puedes limpiar luego de comer."

Asentí, agradecido de tener que dejar la aspiradora. Le seguí, mirando como se negó a tocar la barandilla y se deslizó hacia la cocina, yendo directamente hacia el fregadero.

"¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado, Emily?" Le pregunté, dándome cuenta de sus puntas mojadas. Abrió el grifo de agua y vertió una cantidad más que generosa de jabón en sus manos, frotándolas hasta que se formaron burbujas.

"Tomé una ducha," Dijo, como si fuera obvio.

"¿Cuántas duchas has tomado hoy?" Le pregunté, mi tono ya tornándose profesional.

Me dio una mirada cortante. "Una."

Alcé una ceja hacia ella, pero no dije nada para contradecirla. Continué mirándola hasta que suspiró, rascándose su piel.

"Dos."

Reí suavemente, para que no me oyera. "Okey," Dije, dejando el tema. Observé cómo se lavaba las manos repetidamente hasta que Alice frotó su hombro y cerró el grifo, caminando inmediatamente hacia la cocina.

"Huele delicioso," Le dije. "¿Qué comeremos?"

"Sopa de tomate y queso grillado," Dijo, mirando la olla con cautela. "Estará listo en un momento."

Asentí, y luego de preguntarle a Renee si había algo en lo que pudiese ayudar me senté, jugueteando con las esquinas de la servilleta que había en frente de mí.

La sopa y el sándwich estaban deliciosos, pero noté la mirada de Emily parpadeando entre la olla y de vuelta a la sopa en innumerables ocasiones. Lo anoté mentalmente, vaciando los contenidos de mi plato antes de volverme hacia ella, inclinándome gentilmente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sabía que la gente que tiene obsesión con la limpieza sufre cuadros obsesivos-compulsivos, y en el caso de Emily, el miedo a los gérmenes y la necesidad de estar pendiente de algo. Ella asintió, quitando sus ojos de la olla, pero le vi volteándose otra vez dos veces más mientras comía su sándwich pedazo tras pedazo.

Mientras limpiábamos la mesa, Alice me tocó el hombro, sonriéndome acogedoramente. "Emily y yo vamos a ver una película. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?"

Viendo en esto un momento primo para observar su comportamiento un poco más, asentí.

"¡Genial! Emily ya está ahí, así que puedes ir y ponerte cómodo. Estaré ahí en un segundo."

Seguí sus instrucciones, tomando mi cuaderno de la encimera, y caminé hacia el living, donde Emily ya se encontraba, tal como Alice había dicho. Estaba arreglando los cojines del sofá, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para encontrar el complemento perfecto para completar el diseño que había creado: Dos cojines a cada lado, y uno largo en el medio.

"Aquí" Le dije, ofreciéndole uno que encontré en el brazo del sillón. "Usa este."

Me dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de poner el cojín en su lugar. Me congelé al darme cuenta que probablemente no quisiese que nos sentaramos en lo que acababa de ordenar, pero cuando Alice llegó y se sentó cuidadosamente, hice lo mismo.

Una película que no conocía comenzó a mostrarse en pantalla, y situé mi cuarderno en mi regazo muy discretamente, preparado para cualquier cosa. Emily parecía estar observando la película, aunque le vi golpear con su pie derecho contra el suelo tres veces, y luego su izquierdo, y luego el derecho otra vez. Era exactamente el mismo ritmo, y nadie más parecía darse cuenta a excepción de mí.

"_Golpeteo excesivo con el pie,"_ escribí en mi lista de los síntomas de Emily.

"Ya vengo," Dijo Emily de repente, con una mirada de dolor en su rostro. Se fue, y después de un momento pude oír al agua corriendo por las tuberías.

"¿Hace mucho eso?" Le pregunté a Alice, que suspiró.

"Sí, es algo constante."

Asentí, escribiendo algunas notas más. Me miró de forma extraña, mordiéndose el labio.

"Tengo una pregunta."

Levanté una ceja. "Okey," Dije calmadamente. "Adelante."

"¿De verdad piensas que Bella necesita ayuda?"

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, y traté de componerme lo más que pude. "Bueno, ella es obviamente una paciente con un desorden de personalidad múltiple. Eso es lo que sé."

"¿Pero crees que haya algo malo en ella?" Su tono era más acusador ahora.

"No," declaré, dándome cuenta de adónde quería llegar con esto. "No hay nada malo en ella. Pero sí quiero llegar a la causa del por qué siente la necesidad de esconderse entre otras personalidades en momentos específicos."

"Es que sólo… ella ha pasado por muchas cosas, ¿Ok?" Dijo Alice tranquilamente mientras el agua se detenía. "No le hagas daño."

Le di una mirada confundida. "Por supuesto que no lo haré," Dije, incrédulo de que incluso lo dijera. ¿Cómo podría yo herir a Isabella?

"No tenías que ponerle pausa," Dijo Emily, haciendo un gesto hacia la pantalla detenida al llegar a la sala de estar. Alice sólo le sonrió con calidez y le dio al play, dándome una última mirada.

Escribí un par de notas más antes de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme en la película. El golpeteo de Emily jamás cesó, y cuando la película termino encendió la luz dos veces antes de caminar hacia las escaleras.

Le seguí, sosteniendo mi cuaderno con seguridad en mi mano. Estaba caminando tres pasos hacia delante y tres pasos hacia atrás en medio del pasillo. Lo hizo tres veces antes de volver a caminar por el pasillo sin caminar hacia atrás. Se detuvo en mi habitación y se volteó hacia mí.

"Límpiala," me ordenó, y pude darme cuenta que era un gran esfuerzo para ella el no entrar y ordenarla por ella misma.

"Lo haré." Dije, preguntándome cómo limpiar algo que ya se encontraba inmaculadamente limpio. Asintió cortantemente y sólo avanzó hacia su habitación al final del pasillo y yo le observé, preguntándome qué podría haber sucedido para gatillar el desarrollo de personalidades múltiples en Isabella.

"En el debido momento," Me dije a mí mismo, frotando mis ojos. No podía equivocarme por moverme demasiado rápido. Primero, tendría que ganarme la confianza de cada una de las personalidades, como también la confianza de Bella. Las palabras de Alice volaron a mi mente otra vez.

_No la hieras…_

¿A qué se refería Alice con eso?

--

Uno… dos… tres…

Moví el cepillo dental a mi próximo diente.

Uno… dos… tres…

Anteriormente, había tomado una toalla y la había puesto alrededor del grifo de agua. Lo giré y puse mi cepillo dental bajo él. Conté hasta tres, cerré el grifo, y luego lo volví a abrir. Repetí este proceso otras seis veces antes de dejar el cepillo dental en mi cepillero especial. No me gusta que la gente toque o que incluso mire mi cepillo dental, así que tomé mi cepillero y lo puse en el gabinete de detrás del espejo que se encontraba sobre el fregadero.

Me miré en el espejo. Ya había lavado mi rostro, cepillado mis dientes, y tomado mi tercera ducha en el día. Ahora sólo tenía que cepillar mi cabello.

Tomé mi peineta después de dividir mi cabello. Me aseguré de haberlo divido en partes completamente iguales. Pasé el cepillo por entre una de las secciones de cabello tres veces antes de esperar tres segundos y cepillarlo otra vez. Repetí esta acción doce veces antes de cambiar de lado. Hice exactamente lo mismo en el otro lado, tal cual como en el anterior.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Dos veces. Me puse ansiosa.

"Por favor, golpea otra vez," casi imploré a la persona tras la puerta.

La persona golpeó otra vez. Esta vez fueron tres golpes. Aún me sentía tensa, pero podría vivir con ello. Dejé el cepillo de pelo en una toalla que había sacado. Puse mi mano sobre el lavabo.

"Un… dos… tres…" conté cada vez que mis nudillos golpeaban el lavabo

La puerta se abrió. Me volteé tres veces, antes de ser capaz de detenerme de verdad y mirar a la persona que se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Era Alice. Estaba reclinada en la puerta, sonriendo con su rostro tan usualmente animado.

Le fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté.

Ella negó con su cabeza. "Sólo me estaba preguntando si vas a hacer la cena. Si no, Charlie ofreció encargar una pizza."

Me encogí de sólo pensar en pizzas. La gente nunca lo entendía. Había rebanadas más grandes que otras, y los bordes nunca estaban derechos. Negué con la cabeza de sólo pensarlo. "Por favor, pizza no."

"No pensé que te gustaría," Alice suspiró.

"Lo siento." Me sentí culpable por no querer afrontar a toda esa grasa y todos los trozos triangulares irregulares.

"No," Alice sonrió. "No, está bien, en serio. No soy una gran fan de las pizzas, de todas formas. Preferiría hacer algunos sándwiches contigo y sentarnos frente a la televisión, para reír de las antiguas telenovelas."

Le sonreí. "¿Puedo cortar los bordes?" Le pregunté.

Alice soltó algunas risitas. "Por supuesto."

Me volteé hacia el espejo y tomé el cepillo. No estaba de buen humor, así que mis hábitos obsesivos de limpieza no estaban tan malos. No tenía que cepillar mi cabello tanto como lo hice con el lado izquierdo. Bueno, al menos así lo pensé. Cuando me di cuenta de que había cepillado mi otro lado más veces de las que cepillé el anterior, volví a cepillarme el otro lado todas las veces necesarias para que quedaran a la par.

"Emily," Susurró Alice. Le miré por a través del espejo. Aún estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"humm…" Murmuré.

"Hazme un favor y sé cuidadosa al estar alrededor de Edward."

Paré de cepillar mi cabello y le observé. Estaba frunciéndome el ceño con sus pequeños brazos cruzados muy fuertemente por su pecho. Sus cabellos negros, que usualmente se encontraban arreglados en puntas, caían frente a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. Me gustaba Edward. Me gustaba mucho. Mi única queja hacia él era que no mantenía tan ordenada su habitación como a mí me gustaría.

Alice se encogió. "Es sólo que… preferiría que fueras más cuidadosa al estar cerca de él. No quiero que te hiera, Bella."

"No soy Bella." Casi reí al dejar el cepillo. Me estaba poniendo ansiosa otra vez. Golpeé con mi puño seis veces en el lavabo antes de que fuera capaz de agarrar el cepillo otra vez.

"lo digo enserio, Emily," Dijo Alice rápidamente.

"¿Por qué quieres que sea cuidadosa al estar alrededor de él?" le dije con voz fuerte. Mi voz sonó más tajante de lo que yo esperaba, pero no podía entender por qué Alice estaba actuando así. Disfrutaba estar con Edward. Me gustaba Edward. No quería pensar que Edward fuese algo más aparte de ser un chico bueno.

Alice suspiró. "No quiero que termines herida, eso es todo." Dejó la habitación sin decir nada más.

Continué cepillando mi cabello, sintiéndome más ansiosa.

"Un… dos… tres…"

**¿Qué puedo decir? Emily es un poco complicada xDDDDd**

**Entre tanto "seis veces.. tres veces.. tres veces.. otra vez.. nuevamente... tres veces... OH, NOO!! tres veces mas O_O... y tres veces... y bueno, ya saben, otras tres veces para que quede nivelado.... " la cosa se confunde un poco y cuesta que quede COMPLETAMENTE coherente. Pero espero que se entienda? XD**

**ok. muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Y también sé que todas estan preocupadas por lo que paso con Daddys. Pero repito, fue una persona linda que será recordada por esto. Sus historias fabulosas. :)**

**Sean buenas y dejen un review!!!!! Para hacerme saber qué les parece todo y.. eso xD.**

**BEsitoooooooooooooos!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay chicas, perdon por la demora. Tuve cosas que hacer, muchas, pero no hay excusas validas. Fue mi culpa. **

**Anyway, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes fueron escritos por Stephenie Meyer, y la historia fue creada entre Bronze y DLC. Sólo me adjudico la traucción.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo siete.**

Hoy iba a hablar con la familia de Isabella. Después de observar a todas sus personalidades, decidí que ya era tiempo de hablar con la familia, y por supuesto, con Alice. Comencé con Renee. Ella era quien tenía más voluntad para participar en esta sesión.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que no combinaban, con lápiz en mano, la punta de éste posicionada en la primera línea de la página. Renee estaba arrastrando los pies nerviosamente al otro lado de mí en el sofá, jugueteando innecesariamente con su anillo de bodas mientras golpeteaba el piso con su pie. No supe si se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sra. Swan", Le saludé, agitando mi cabeza. Ella me dirigió una débil sonrisa, y no pude evitar sentirme como si fuese un abogado y ella fuese la convicta culpable. No entendía sus nervios.

"Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Aclaré mi garganta, incómodo. "Bien, ¿Cómo está usted?"

Renné se encogió de hombros. "No estoy mal."

El silencio invadió la habitación y miré sobre mi lista de apuntes sobre cada una de las personalidades de Bella. No estaba seguro de dónde comenzar, así que decidí ir de arriba hacia abajo.

"Quería hablarle de su hija."

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de resoplar. Ahora parecía como si yo fuese el profesor, y ella fuese la madre de una adolescente rebelde. Necesitaba ponerme serio.

"¿Qué piensa sobre sus personalidades?"

"Creo…" Se detuvo, recopilando sus pensamientos. "Creo que son innecesarias, pero son lo suficientemente amables." Dudó con sus últimas palabras.

Se sentía extraño, hablar de ellas como si fuesen personas sin estar Bella en la habitación. Supongo que ya se habían acostumbrado con el paso de los años. "¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado estas personalidades en su hija?"

Había una expresión distante en su rostro. "Hace ya un tiempo."

"¿Hay algunas que vengan durante momentos específicos, o es algo completamente impredecible?"

"Depende," Dijo ella. "Algunos momentos gatilla que salga alguna en especial, pero mayoritariamente es quienquiera que desee visitar por el día. No hay ritmo ni razón para ello."

"¿Sra. Swan?" Pregunté, dejando mi cuaderno para hacerle sentir un poco más relajada. "¿Cómo era Bella antes…?"

No quería saltar a conclusiones tan pronto.

"Era una niñita tan feliz," Dijo Renee, con una voz débil. "Tan llena de vida y entusiasmo. Era torpe, así que el ballet nunca fue su fuerte, pero amaba estar al exterior. Siempre corría por la suciedad, y volvía con sus rodillas rasmilladas y sus codos magullados."

Decidí arriesgarme. "¿Y cuando fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que Bella estaba actuando… de manera diferente?"

"Llegó a casa un día más tarde que lo común, pero eso no era tan anormal. A ella le gustaba tomar un camino largo para llegar a casa. Estaba actuando de manera extraña, y dentro de la semana siguiente conocimos a la primera personalidad."

"¿Cuál fue la primera?"

Renee miró de manera aprensiva. "No lo recuerdo. Simplemente siguieron progresando. Siguieron creciendo hasta que parecieron personas reales, incluso para nosotros."

"¿Fue difícil acostumbrarse a la idea?"

"Al comienzo," dijo ella. "Pero después de un tiempo, aprendí a entender. Si eran parte de Bella, yo no iba a decir nada para molestarla."

"¿Cómo reaccionó el resto de la gente?" Me encontré preguntando.

"No salimos mucho," Dijo suavemente. "Tengo miedo de sus reacciones. Especialmente por la controversia por el DID."

Asentí entendiéndole, mirándola por un momento. Ella observaba hacia la ventana, dándome así la oportunidad de darle una ojeada. Pude darme cuenta que estaba preocupada por Bella, una de las razones por las cuales yo estaba aquí. Para ayudar y explicar al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo algo para ti." Buscó alrededor del espacio entre ella y el respaldo del sillón. "Toma," dijo cuando sacó un gigante álbum de fotos de cuero y lo dejó en mis manos. Abrí la primera página, observando una fecha de nacimiento y una foto de una cansada Renee sosteniendo a un bebé.

Las demás eran fotos de Bella como una niña pequeña. Las descripciones de Renee eran precisas. Ella se veía completamente sonriente y despreocupada, desde el comienzo hasta la mitad del libro. Bella se había convertido en una mirada huraña y vacía, y entonces sus personalidades comenzaron a aparecer.

"Gracias por mostrarme esto," Dije simplemente, agradecido de la representación visual, aunque sólo logró intrigarme aún más. Puse el libro en la mesa de café y me hice una nota mental para mirar al libro con más detalle más tarde en la noche.

"No sé qué más decirte, Edward," Renee suspiró. "Sólo pasó un día, Charlie y yo intentamos ayudarle, pensamos que sólo se le pasaría, que quizás era todo una actuación, pero no fue así. Aún la queremos, pero la verdad es que no entendemos."

Se disculpó por no ser de más ayuda y se fue para supervisar la cena. Bella no había cambiado de personalidad hoy, así que se aprovechó de esto y decidió probar una nueva receta que encontró en una revista. Charlie entró minutos después de que Renee se fuese, con una mirada hosca en su rostro.

Su postura era rígida y compuesta mientras se sentaba. Su uniforme se encontraba recto y flamante. La insignia brillaba bajo el sol, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos, y su arma estaba aún sujeta a su cinturón.

"Entonces, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Edward?" Me preguntó. "Tengo que estar en la estación pronto." Estaba en casa para el almuerzo.

"Esto no tardará tanto, señor." Prometí. No quería retenerlo; ya que tal vez un gato podría quedarse atascado en un árbol.

Decidí comenzar con la misma pregunta. "¿Por cuánto tiempo han sido las personalidades parte su hija?"

Resopló bruscamente. "Por demasiado tiempo." Me miró con significado, meneando su cabeza. "y _no_ son parte de mi hija."

Lo anoté todo. "¿Y hay algunas de estas personalidades que sean más parecidas a Bella que otras?"

Pude darme cuenta que le causaba dolor contestar esta pregunta, ya que, en primer lugar, él obviamente no creía en el desorden de personalidades múltiples. "Sí, se podría decir."

"¿Cuáles?"

Una mirada irritada cruzó por su rostro. "La francesa. Y tal vez la otra que está siempre limpiando."

Sentí un retorcijón de irrespeto hacia él. ¿Ni si quiera podía utilizar sus nombres? "Marie y Emily," Dije sutilmente, asintiendo. "¿Por qué?"

Su desagrado no me pasó por desapercibido. "Son más simpáticas. El chico bebe toda mi cerveza y se desmaya en el sillón. He pasado demasiado tiempo reparando todo lo que él ha roto. Y la otra chica… Victoria," Dijo él, "Me hace perder el sueño."

"¿Y B?" pregunté, queriendo cubrir todas las bases.

"Siempre estuve tan feliz de que Bella no pasara por esa etapa de adolescente rebelde," Hizo una mueca de vergüenza. "Pero B se encargó de eso."

Esperé mientras él jugueteaba con sus pies, mirando como si hubiese algo que quisiera decir. "Sólo quiero que Bella esté de vuelta," le oí murmurar en voz baja. Inhalé; en vez de mostrar alguna emoción, apenas escribí algo completamente sin importancia, tratando de volver a calmarme.

Me sentía raramente conectado a Bella y a su familia, y quería ayudarles. Charlie no dijo mucho. Sólo lo mismo que Renee ya me había contado. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que podría haberle sucedido a Bella para que desarrollara el desorden de personalidad múltiple.

Estaba escribiendo algunos apuntes en mi cuaderno cuando Alice entró a la habitación. Casi no la vi. Estaba callada, por primera vez, cuando tomó asiento delante de mí. Era demasiado pequeña como para usarlo por completo. Le sonreí, y ella me devolvió el gesto. Escribí el punto a mi "i" y anoté la línea de mi "t" antes de dejar mi lápiz y mi cuaderno, y abrir la boca para decirle algo.

"No aprecio lo que estás haciéndole a Bella," Dijo de repente, antes de que le pudiese dirigir la palabra.

Cerré mi boca y me incliné hacia mi silla. No estaba esperando que me hablara de esa manera. Me aclaré la garganta, para retener una respuesta, y crucé mis piernas. "¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté.

"Victoria", Dijo Alice. Me encogí. "Estás jugando con las emociones de sus personalidades, lo que significa que también estás jugando con las emociones de Bella-"

"Whoa!" Levanté mis manos para detenerla. "No estoy jugando con las emociones de nadie. Lo que sucede entre bella, o cualquiera de sus personalidades, ha sido meramente profesional. Victoria quería oír lo que yo estaba escuchando y me quedé dormido, no fue que quisiese, simplemente me dormí."

Alice se mordió un labio. "Tú no entiendes a Bella, Edward. Ella es frágil." Cruzó sus piernas y descansó su mano sobre su rodilla. "Necesitas ser cuidadoso alrededor de sus personalidades, al igual que necesitas ser cuidadoso alrededor de ella."

"Sé que te sientes muy protectiva sobre ella, pero no voy a herirla. Lo prometo." Garabateé "protectora" en mis notas bajo su nombre. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo has conocido a Bella?" Le pregunté.

"Hemos sido amigas desde el Kindergarten."

"¿Así que la conocías antes de que sus personalidades comenzaran a aparecer?" Pregunté.

Alice asintió. Tomé nota de esto. El dedo de Alice golpeteaba nerviosamente en su rodilla y continuó mirando hacia la ventana. No me molesté en anotarlo, la gente normalmente se pone nerviosa cuando tiene que hablarle a un psiquiatra, sobretodo en sesiones de terapia.

"¿Cuándo te mudaste con los Swan?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Después de la aparición de B, así que hace unos meses atrás. El psiquiatra anterior a ti pensó que tener a alguien de alrededor de la misma edad de B ayudaría a que la familia pudiese soportar estar con una nueva personalidad."

"¿Y qué hay con tu familia?" Fruncí el ceño. "¿Estuvieron de acuerdo con que te quedaras aquí?"

Alice asintió. "Prácticamente vivía con Bella antes de mudarme aquí, así que en realidad no les molestó cuando les dije que me quería mudar."

Asentí y tomé más apuntes. Quería preguntarle más cosas sobre ello, pero esto no era una sesión de terapia para Alice, se suponía que yo estaba aquí por Bella. "Bella te lo cuenta todo, ¿Te dijo algo que pudiese haber sido la razón por la que desarrolló el desorden de personalidad múltiple?"

Alice no me miró, sino que siguió observando por la ventana. "Estaba con ella el último día que fue Bella. Estábamos en el parque, jugando, cuando un oficial de policía fue donde nosotras y le dijo que era un amigo de su papá, y que su papá quería verla. No fui con ellos, quería irme a casa. El oficial me dijo que él la llevaría a casa y que de verdad necesitaba que Bella fuese con él. Fui a casa y Bella se fue con el oficial. No sé lo que sucedió después de eso. Traté de hablar con Bella sobre ello, también he intentado hablar con sus personalidades, pero ninguno dice algo."

Mis labios se fruncieron y mi corazón retumbó contra mi pecho. Alice me observó. Tenía lágrimas en los extremos de sus ojos, y temblaba visiblemente. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces la cerró. No dije nada. Estaba esperando a que ella hablara.

"Le prometí a Bella que no le diría a nadie," Dijo. "Sus padres no saben sobre ello, y su otro psiquiatra tampoco, tú y yo somos las únicas personas que saben que eso pasó. Bella no tiene idea. Creo que alguna de sus personalidades pueda que lo sepa, pero no me lo dirá."

"¿Soy la única persona a quien le has dicho?" Fue lo único que pude preguntar. No podía escribir nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer cualquier movimiento.

Alice asintió. "Bella se está poniendo cada vez peor, no se está recuperando. Sólo quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta, y tú eres la única persona que puede ayudar."

Miré hacia mis apuntes. No podía pensar en nada que preguntarle a Alice, así que observé las preguntas que le había hecho a Renee y a Charlie. "¿Has notado algún patrón en común entre Bella y sus personalidades? ¿Hay algún tipo de evento que los gatilla?"

"Las personalidades aparecen cuando Bella se siente, aunque sea un poco, incómoda. Victoria sólo sale de noche, cuando Bella no puede dormir. Dale sale cuando Bella se siente intimidada. Aparte de eso, no he notado ningún patrón con las otras. He visto que hasta una cosa tan simple como el olor de salchichas hace que Bella cambie a otra personalidad."

Lo anoté. Anoté cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Yo no había estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para notar un patrón, así que escribí las notas con letra gruesa y subrayé las partes importantes. Especialmente lo del insomnio y Victoria.

"¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme?" Casi le rogué.

Ella negó con su cabeza. "No, si supiese algo más te lo diría."

"Gracias por esto." Miré hacia mis notas. "De verdad que ayuda, mucho." Miré de vuelta hacia la silla. Alice ya se había levantado y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, con sus brazos rodeando su pecho. No dijo nada antes de salir de la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Bella entrara a la habitación. No me miró mientras se encaminaba hacia la silla. Sus brazos rodeaban con seguridad a su pecho mientras ponía sus pies en la silla al sentarse. Estaba usando una camiseta larga y shorts. Su cabello estaba decaído y desordenado. Lucía como si no hubiese dormido en una semana.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" Pregunté.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada." Levantó la vista hacia mí. Sus grandes ojos castaños hicieron que perdiera el aliento. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Bien." Asentí.

"Voy a preguntarte algunas preguntas. Algunas puede que suenen redundantes, pero quiero saber si recuerdas algo que no hallas recordado antes."

"No, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió para que las personalidades salieran y empezaran a visitarnos. No recuerdo nada de lo que sucede cuando soy otra personalidad. No sé qué es lo que les gatilla. Y no sé cómo hacerlos desaparecer." Contestó todas mis preguntas antes de que le hubiese preguntado.

"¿Cómo es tener una personalidad visitante?" Pregunté.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Estaba jugando con una hilacha de la silla. "Es como si estuviese dormida, sólo que estoy exhausta al despertar. No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió mientras yo no estaba, y cuando despierto, no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy."

"Algunas personas han reportado compartir la misma experiencia que su personalidad experimentó. Por ejemplo, digamos que Emily está aspirando en el pasillo; alguien que ha tenido esta experiencia puede que recuerde aspirar en el pasillo también…"

"¿No sería eso volver en sí?" Preguntó al mirarme. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"Dicen que es como una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo. Es difícil explicar algo que jamás he experimentado."

Bella frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza. "No, nunca he experimentado algo así. Como dije, nunca recuerdo lo que pasa cuando la otra personalidad toma el control." Frotó sus piernas desnudas.

Suspiré y me incliné hacia la silla. Intenté descifrar en mi cerebro la manera de traer el tema de lo que tal vez había sucedido en el parque sin asustarla. "¿Te gusta tu papá?" Le pregunté.

Bella asintió. "Por supuesto." Sonó insultada solo con la idea de que no le gustase.

"¿Ha invitado a alguno de sus amigos alguna vez? ¿Has ido a la estación de policía para verlo?"

"No en realidad. Renee no quiere que lo visite cuando está trabajando. Y si lo he hecho, no lo recuerdo." Me frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No crees que mi padre tiene algo que ver con mis personalidades, o si?" Su voz se tornó tan alta como un chillido.

"No," negué con la cabeza. "No, sólo estaba preguntando una pregunta." Le sonreí mientras garabateaba en mi cuaderno. Estaba retenido otra vez. Tenía que encontrar una mejor manera para llegar al tema. "¿Te sientes cómoda con Charlie cuando usa su uniforme?" Pregunté. "¿Te pones nerviosa o cambias de personalidad?"

El pie de Bella comenzó a golpear al lado de la silla y no pudo mirarme directamente a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Su rostro comenzó a retorcerse. "¿Por qué pensarías que-" no terminó su oración. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Estaba apunto de levantarme cuando ella se volteó. "Eso es asqueroso, Edward," me gritó antes de salir.

Me quedé boquiabierto mientras miraba su figura, que se retiraba. Me dejé caer en la silla y pasé mis manos por mi cabello. Repetí la conversación en mi cabeza. Traté de encontrar el momento en el que ella pudiese haber creído que yo estaba acusando a su padre de ser la razón por la que tenía el desorden de personalidades múltiples. No me estaba refiriendo a nada como ello; estaba intentando que recordara lo que había pasado en el parque.

Cabeceé hacia atrás. Tiré de mis cabellos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído…

* * *

**Este cap es demasiado intriganteeee! Mi love it!!! Saluditos a todas, muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio que están geniales. Oh, y gracias especiales a Cata y vicka, que me alegran las tardes y/o noches con nuestras sopas. Hahaha.**

**Se que no tengo derecho a exigir nada; pero si alguieeen kiere... puede darle clic al botoncito de Review? Plis? No demoraré tanto en la proxima actualizacion. Las vacas de invierno me salvaran. Saluditos! Cuidence y sueñen con vampiritos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicaaas! Aca va nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

Decidí que necesitaba salir de la casa de los Swan por un momento. No había explorado demasiado a los alrededores, así que decidí ir a mirar por el pueblo.

Elegí voltear a la izquierda de la calle, resguardándome de la lluvia en una gorra. El tiempo estaba casi constantemente oscuro y nublado, sólo añadiendo depresión a mi trabajo. No me consideraba fan de ello, ya que aunque Chicago también era ventoso y frío en el invierno, también tenía una cantidad decente de sol. Sol que no he visto desde que llegué a Washington.

El pueblo era increíblemente pequeño, sus tres mil habitantes formaban la cantidad de estudiantes de mi colegio. Caminando por la calle de los Swan vi algunas casas ubicadas tras los gruesos árboles y a un perro vagabundo que corría por la calle, que ladró al verme.

No estaba seguro sobre cuánto tiempo estaría aquí, pero todo lo que de verdad sabía era que Isabella no estaba mentalmente estable. La historia que Alice me dijo del oficial de policía estaba marcada en mi memoria, y no necesitaba de mi cuaderno para recordar los detalles o mis teorías hacia ellas.

Los pacientes con desorden de personalidades múltiples adquieren estas alteraciones luego de una experiencia traumática. Las personalidades aparecen cuando no son capaces de afrontar la situación, o cualquier situación que sucede después. No habían dudas en mi mente de que algo había sucedido cuando el oficial de policía se la llevó, y ese pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. ¿Por qué alguien cometería un acto tan enfermo como ese? Era retorcido, incluso aunque no me supiera la historia completa. Las ideas generales eran obvias.

Mi primera teoría era violación. Tenía más sentido, especialmente porque estaba entre las causas más comunes, y todo apuntaba hacia ello. Pero por alguna razón, el pensamiento me hizo apretar mis puños y sonar mis dientes mientras pateé el húmedo pavimento. ¿Por qué alguien querría herir a Isabella? Ella no le había echo nada malo a nadie.

Pasé por el Colegio y lo miré, preguntándome cómo sería si Isabella asistiese a él como cualquier adolescente normal. Si tuviese amigas con quieres salir en los fines de semana, y bailes a los cuales asistir. Nadie debería verse privado de esas experiencias, y sentí una rabia pura hacia el hombre que se las quitó.

La caminata por el pueblo fue relativamente corta. Una tienda de comestibles, un restaurante, un motel. También estaba la estación de policía, la que me hizo sentir vergüenza y curiosidad. La oficina postal, una librería rematadamente pequeña, y la estación de bomberos. Si alguien estuviese manejando por el lugar y pestañara, se perdería todo el pueblo.

Continué caminando, no muy seguro acerca de dónde había terminado, ya que todo lucía parecido. Verde, exuberante y cubierto de vegetación. Estaba demasiado calmado; el sonido de mi celular resonó por entre el bosque e interrumpió el silencio.

Miré al número rápidamente antes de contestar y sostenerlo en mi oído. "¿Aló?" Pregunté.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea se rió. "Edward. Siempre sonando tan formal."

Fruncí el ceño, quitándome una gota de lluvia de mi cara. "Emmett."

"¿Cómo estás, Ed?" Preguntó escandalosamente. "¿Aún andas en el pueblito abandonado por Dios, cuidando a los lunáticos?"

Pateé otra piedra, mirando cómo rebotaba en el pavimento. "Lo dices con mucha clase, pero sí, aquí estoy."

Suspiró, y casi pude imaginar su frustración. Él nunca entendía porqué había decido ser un psiquiatra, aunque a veces los pacientes le divertían.

"¿Has visto a Loca esta mañana?" Preguntó, y yo refunfuñé por el sobrenombre que le había dado a Isabella. Me molestaba, pero no debería sentirlo personal. "¿Puedo adivinar a la personalidad del día?"

Por alguna razón, decidí dejarle. "Claro, Emmet. Dilo."

Aunque él estaba bromeando, me había dicho antes lo mucho que sentía por lo que sucedía con Isabella. Le había dicho lo más mínimo que pude, excluyendo las razones por las cuales yo creía que había desarrollado el DPM, y el respeto y pena que él sentía por Isabella era evidente.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de la chica francesa?" Preguntó. "La elijo a ella."

"Maire," dije con nostalgia. "Eso sería genial. Ella no me odia."

Emmet rió. "Comenzarás a gustarles, Edward. No te preocupes."

Negué con la cabeza. "No, no lo harán. Dale me pegó, ¿Recuerdas?"

Eso trajo un montón de carcajadas. "¡Se me había olvidado!" rió. "Eso fue divertido."

Mi mano se dirigió automáticamente al costado de mi rostro, el moretón recién estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. "No", refunfuñé. "No fue divertido."

"Pero hablando en serio, ¿Hay alguna pista?"

Me rodeé de ojos. "Emmet no soy un detective, o policía, no importa lo que puedas pensar."

La idea de oficiales de policía me causó escalofríos otra vez, y desafortunadamente, Emmet se dio cuenta del cambio de mi respiración.

"Okey, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?"

Me mordí la legua. No podía decirle, incluso aunque quisiera. Violaría la confidencialidad paciente-psiquiatra si es que lo hacía. "Nada," afirmé. "Sólo estaba pensando en cómo podría ayudarle. Son personas agradables, y me siento mal por ellos."

Emmet ya había oído eso de mí en veces anteriores. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero sólo sigue intentando. Sé que es difícil, pero no estudiaste por tanto tiempo para nada, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí a su tono optimista. "Gracias."

Guardé mi teléfono nuevamente y decidí voltear, moviéndome de nuevo por la calle. La lluvia estaba comenzando a caer con más fuerza y mis pensamientos comenzaron a deambular de vuelta a Isabella.

No sabía mucho de su personalidad. Tenía que pelear con la necesidad de preguntarle cuál era su color favorito, su flor favorita, su comida favorita. Quería saber por qué tenía las personalidades en ella, y cómo habían llegado, pero no podía preguntarle de manera directa. Sus reacciones para mis preguntas relacionadas a Charlie me preocupaban, y aún así no sabía cómo analizarlas. Me sentía ligeramente perdido, aunque determinado a ayudarle. Ella se merecía una vida que no fuese controlada por personalidades que no deseaba.

"Edward."

Levanté la mirada y vi al coche patrulla de Charlie estacionarse en un lado de la calle. "Hola, Sr. Swan," Le saludé, empapado en la lluvia.

Sonrió, una de las expresiones más amistosas que le había visto darme. "¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Preguntó.

Asentí.

"Entra," me ordenó, asintiéndome hacia la puerta de pasajero. Me apresuré para moverme, completamente empapado al sentarme a su lado.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Me preguntó, mirándome sospechosamente. Me encogí de hombros, secando mi rostro en lo posible con la manga de mi polerón.

"Estaba conociendo Forks," dije sinceramente. "No he visto mucho del pueblo y nadie me necesitaba en la casa, así que…" dejé la oración inconclusa.

"¿Qué piensas del pueblo?"

Contuve mi risa al comienzo. "Es más pequeño de lo que acostumbro, pero es agradable."

Él asintió. "Es mejor para Bella. La gente la conoce. No la juzgan aquí."

"No sabía que usted tuviese un coche patrulla. Nunca lo había visto en el camino de entrada."

Charlie resopló. "Tuve que dejarlo en la estación. Bella tiene problemas con los autos de policía y con los uniformes. Cada vez que lo ve se pone histérica o "cambia a personalidades." Hizo gestos de comillas con uno de sus dedos cuando dijo "Cambia a personalidades".

Me recordé escribir esto cuando volviese a la casa. Esto definitivamente era algo que debería tener en mente cuando tratara de conectar todas las piezas. Incluso pensé en hablarle de esto a Bella. Estaba curioso por saber si tenía una opinión sobre ello.

Quise preguntarle a Charlie sobre el agente de policía y la estación, pero decidí de que podría esperar por otro día. Se estacionó en frente de la casa. Murmuré las gracias mientras salía del auto y me preparaba mentalmente para la persona a quien tendría que enfrentarme.

* * *

Alice y yo estábamos jugando cartas mientras esperábamos por la pizza. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, no había cambiado de personalidad en los últimos dos días y estaba deseando que pudiese seguir así el resto del día, sin cambiar.

"¿Te he dicho cuánto odio jugar cartas contigo, Alice?" Me rodeé de ojos mientras le daba otra carta de mi disminuida baraja.

Alice se rió. "Tú fuiste quien quería jugar." Puso la carta en su gruesa baraja. Comparé nuestras cartas con mis ojos y suspiré derrotada. No había manera para que ganara esta ronda.

Alguien cerró la puerta de un auto fuertemente. Sonreí. "¡Creo que la pizza ya llegó!" Grité mientras me ponía de pié. Simplemente, estaba feliz de tener una excusa para no seguir jugando cartas con Alice. Estaba pateando mi trasero.

"Dime si el chico de las pizzas es lindo," gritó Alice.

Resoplé y me rodeé de ojos. "Si quieres saber si el chico de las pizzas es lindo, entonces ¿Por qué no pagas tú por la pizza?" Le pregunté.

"Porque estoy cómoda." Alice se estiró en el piso y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Me sonrió.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Tomé el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo. Abrí la puerta. Edward estaba subiendo los escalones. Le fruncí el ceño. Estaba completamente empapado. Estaba apunto de preguntarle dónde había ido cuando me fijé en el coche patrulla que estaba tras él.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La pizza se había acabado, al igual que la cerveza. Desabotoné mis pantalones y bajé el cierre. Puse mis pies sobre la mesa de café y golpeé mi pecho con mi puño. Un fuerte eructo salió. Me reí y golpeé a Edward con el brazo.

"Tío, que hasta puedo olerlo." Comencé a reír más fuerte.

Alice se rodeó de ojos. "Eso es asqueroso." Hizo una mueca.

"Mejor afuera que adentro," me reí. Me rasqué mi mejilla y solté otro eructo. Esta vez era más pequeño y menos notable.

"Hey, marica, tráeme otra cerveza." Le agité mi lata de cerveza vacía en el aire.

"No creo que tengamos más," dijo. No me miró. Estaba concentrado en su cuaderno. Sus flequillos caían al frente de su rostro. Era obvio que estaba intentando esconder el moretón que le había dado. Qué mal que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Aún podía ver cómo el amarillo y verde cubrían la mayor parte de su ojo.

"Entonces anda a la tienda y tráeme algunas." Tiré la lata en la mesa.

Edward me miró. Pude observar mejor a su ojo. Quise reír. Incluso con mi cuerpo prestado aún era capaz de hacerle daño. "Sabes que vas a hacer que Bella tenga cancer si no dejas de beber."

"Eso es lo que estoy esperando." Agarré un paquete de cigarrillos de la mesa. Saqué uno y lo puse entre mis labios. Tiré la caja de vuelta a la mesa y cogí un encendedor. Después de dos intentos la llama comenzó a inflamar. Puse el encendedor en mi cigarrillo y comencé a resoplar.

Tosí cuando el humo invadió mis pulmones. "mierda," Grité mientras tosía aún más. "Maldito cuerpo de adolescente." Escupí el sabor de mi boca.

Edward escribió algo en sus notas. Eso me enojó. Quise gritarle y decirle que no era mi culpa que las otras alteraciones no fumaran. No me importa quien mierda eres cuando no fumas por mucho tiempo y el humo a cigarrillo te enferma.

Alice agarró uno de mis brazos. Le miré. Estaba sentándose a mi lado en el sillón. "Llamaré a Charlie y le pediré que compre algunas en su camino a casa."

"Bien," refunfuñé y volví a inhalar del humo de mi cigarrillo. "Dile que compre licor. No cerveza. Necesito enseñarle a este marica cómo tomar cortitos de whiskey."

"Yo no bebo," Dijo Edward.

"Pues qué mal," Le contesté.

Alice suspiró mientras se levantaba del sillón. Le miré mientras se iba. No sentí nada. Absolutamente nada. Eso me molestó.

"Oye, Dale," Edward me llamó. "¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué a Bella no le gustan los policías?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Me importa una mierda. Te puedo decir por qué a mí no me caen bien los policías."

"No sabes nada que haya pasado para que a Bella no le gusten los policías," Edward insistió.

"¿A qué mierda quieres llegar con todo eso?" Le contesté. "¿Estás insinuando algo con su maldito padre o algo? Eso es enfermo, hombre."

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás. "No, jamás dije algo sobre su padre. Simplemente te pregunté si sabías algo sobre-"

"Eso es putamente enfermo. Ni siquiera yo insinuaría algo así," Le empujé mientras me levantaba del sillón. "Ni si quiera te puedo mirar. Tengo que beber algo." Le levanté el dedo mientras salía de la habitación hacia las escaleras para ver si Charlie aún tenía algo de brandy escondido en su cajón de ropa interior.

* * *

Sharáaan! Espero que les haya gustado.

Lamento decirles que solo queda un capítulo mas :(

PLiis! Hagan un clic en el botoncito verde ;D

Besos!


End file.
